one for every one we have
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: many different stories that are pretty much all Hijack :3 Romance, humor, bromance, all kinds :3 T for major flirting and quite a few of swearing :) Some mentions of BunnyxHiccup and JackxPitch but it's all gewd :3 pretty please for reviews! Beta'd by the Wonderful Melting Angels :)
1. Boyce Avenue -- more things to say

Hey everybody! So it's been a while and I was sat in my new flat, bummed out cos I didn't get into uni and I had bills coming out of my ears, that I looked down to see my odd socks. Now this is normal for me and I couldn't help but giggle that I had one sock on that had snowflakes and the other had little leaves and spots of black and green. So immediately I assumed my socks ship hijack and decided that this would happen. This is just me deciding to find out how many songs I actually own and throwing hijack in with it :)

enjoy!

I'd like to say a massive thanks to Melting Angels who Beta'd this for me :3 she's written some amazing stuff too, like Prince of Atlantis.

I own nothing, not the songs, not jack nor hiccup. Wish I owned jack... we'd match. I had a little mishap with some bleach and now my hair is pretty much white... whoops!

Normal - story

_Italic - _Memory

_**Italic Bold -**_Lyrics

* * *

chapter one. - Boyce avenue – have more things to say

Night had fallen quickly over the small village of Berk. Darkness had descended rather quickly as it usually did in the height of winter's hold, bringing with it a harsh flurry of snow. A white-haired teen sighed, his thin arms wrapped around skinny, brown clad legs, bare toes clenched against the dark wood of the building roof he was sat against, oblivious to the cold around him. His striking blue eyes were downcast, slightly saddened, as snowflakes drifted down gently around him. A soft sniffle escaped him and he watched the window in the roof of the nearest house.

_**You lost her, and now you're wishing you could take back what you did wrong.**__**  
**__**You lost him.**__**  
**__**How could he breathe with the pressure that you put on?**__**  
**__**How come being proud always feels so wrong…when you hurt the one you love?**__**  
**__**But still you find a way to wonder why.**_

An auburn headed teen of around 16 was sat on a wooden bed, his back against the wall with arms wrapped around his dark green legs, one leg ending abruptly, silver prosthetic attached just below the knee, looking depressed, and troubled. A green tunic framed his small torso, and even from the distance, the white-haired teen could see the soft shaking as the boy either shivered from cold, or from the harsh sobs that racked his body. The blue eyes looked away as he thought back to the argument from earlier.

_**Behind those walls that won't come down…**__**  
**__**I'm sure you had more things to say.**__**  
**__**You're upside down and inside out, **_

_**'cos I'm sure you had more things to say.**_

_"Hiccup!" a deerskin cloak, detailed with frost, ruffled in the wind as Jack landed gently next to the auburn haired boy, barely making a sound as his feet touched the cold ground._

_"Hiccup, I've been looking everywhere for you! I didn't find you at the academy and no-one else had seen you either, we were supposed to go to the dragon island. Don't you remember? You wanted to make a map of how to get there for next time the dragons left."_

_Hiccup didn't turn around, seemingly ignoring the other boy, stoic and silent, and Jack frowned slightly, upset that the only person who could see him was ignoring him._

_"Hiccup what's going on with you? You've been ignoring me all week." the auburn haired teens back stiffened and Jack watched closely, worry starting to set in._

_**When time passes by, you start to see how one word could have changed it all.**__**  
**__**It's so much more than I, when foreign letters could prevent this fall.**__**  
**__**How come saying sorry comes so easily **_

_**when you've had some time to grieve, **_

_**but still you find a way to wonder…why?**_

_"I'm not in the mood for your games jack." Hiccup spoke 's shining blue eyes widened at the defeated tone of the other boy's voice, and a pale hand reached out to a green shoulder. Hiccup almost growled, for some reason slightly angered, as he was fixing something on the saddle of the black dragon, who had since ran off to play while his rider was busy. _

_"You have to just deal with the fact that sometimes it's not all fun and games." Hiccup spoke softly. At the soft contact, Hiccup pulled away, and jack felt a lump form in his throat. _

_"Hiccup what's wrong? Hic please, look at me." Jack pleaded. He flew upwards and stood in front of the teen, freezing as he saw the bruise on the other's face, the split and bloodied lip and the cut on his face, a contrast to the auburn haired teen's otherwise flawless skin, freckles hidden under the mosaic of bruises. A pale hand shot out to touch the Viking's face, but Hiccup turned his head away, as if he were ashamed. "Hiccup... what happened?" Jack asked followed the tentative question, and Jack felt his patience slipping away. "Hiccup please!" Jack tanned boy let out a frustrated cry, and threw the saddle to the ground; the stitching he was trying to repair sloppy, and coming loose as soon as it hit the floor_.

_**Behind those walls that won't come down, I'm sure you had more things to say.**__**  
**__**You're upside down and inside out, 'cos I'm sure you had more things to say.**__**  
**__**Oh, but there's always someone else to blame.**__**  
**__**Oh, just look where that's got you now.**__**  
**__**You tell yourself that it's ok, but I'm sure you had more things to say.**__**  
**__  
"WHY?" The sudden shout startled the winter spirit, and the hand shot back to his chest. "Why do you care? You're not my dad, your not even real!" Jack felt his heart shatter, and bare feet touched down onto the snow. Tears began to well up in his ice blue eyes as the snow began to fall more heavily, reflecting the spirit's emotions._

_"Hiccup what's gotten into you?" the small voice replied._

_The Viking yelled out again, burnt and blistered hands gripping his hair in growing frustration._

_"Hiccup, you... you usually tell me what's wrong, but... this week you're so quiet. What's going on?" The words spilled out, and Jack knew as soon as he spoke he'd made a mistake._

_"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hiccup shouted._

_Jack drew back slightly before gripping his staff, confused and more than a little saddened._

_"Well, maybe it is my business when the first time I see you properly in three days is in the middle of no-where, and you're covered in bruises and cut up!" Jack retorted._

_**I'm so sure…  
I'm so sure!**__  
_  
_"Jackson! I'm telling you, leave, now." Hiccup spoke harshly._

_Time seemingly froze, and everything stopped. The only movement was the steadily growing amount of snowflakes falling around them._

_"No." Jack whispered. The Viking growled and his hands clenched and unclenched. "I'm your protector a-"_

_"I DONT NEED YOU!" Hiccup blurted._

_The volume was incredible for such a small person, and the white haired boy winced, the clenching pain in his chest growing as Hiccup kept talking. The harshly spoken words didn't register with him until the other teen was walking away._

_Amidst the anger, Jack heard the words 'leave me alone' and 'leave Berk', the most painful ones, ones he had never wanted to hear being 'don't talk to me', were drifting on the wind, and Jack's thin legs buckled, his knees hitting the snow, the soft fall of snowflakes now coming down as a blizzard._

Jack wiped his cheeks from the frozen, crystalline tears that were there, head buried in his arms as he shook. He would leave tonight. If that's what Hiccup wanted then he'd do it. He'd do anything for the crazy auburn haired boy.

After all, he couldn't help it.  
That's what love did.

A sob tore itself from jack and his body shook as he cried hard, body wracked with his anguished cries.

Love was a cruel, bitter thing, it seemed. Jack stayed that way for a few more minutes, his head in his arms.

_**Behind those walls…  
I'm so sure…  
I'm so sure!**_

Jack wasn't too sure how much time he spent crouched like that, but he knew that his neck hurt, and Hiccup was gone from his room. Red rimmed eyes looked around, noticing the thick piles of snow lay over the village.

Great.

He didn't intend on that. A flash of black to his right made him gasp, eyes narrowing as he tried to focus, his body felt weak and his chest hurt terribly as his heart slowly broke into a million pieces.

_**Behind those walls that won't come down, I'm sure you had more things to say.**_  
_**You're upside down and inside out, 'cos I'm sure you had more things to say.**_

The winter spirit thought back to how Hiccup would smile at him when he'd comment about an invention, even the ones that ended up hurting him eventually, completely at peace.

_**But…there's always someone else you blame.  
Oh, just look where that's got you now.  
You tell yourself that it's ok, I'm sure you had more things to say.  
**_  
He remembered the day he first found Hiccup crying.

_He was in the cove, in a small crevice that Toothless couldn't get to, and even Jack had trouble getting into it, until the frost boy created ice to wedge the stones outward slightly. Stepping inside, Jack knelt next to Hiccup, and lifted his face gently in a show of affection, eyes hardening when he saw the deep cut on the boy's cheek. _

_The winter boy gently cleaned the cut before covering it with gentle frost. It wasn't long after that the Viking broke down and told him everything. He told him about how it was like nothing had changed for him, he was still being beaten up, dragons being set upon him for a quick laugh, like a cruel game, and how the teen Vikings would gang up on him until the poor boy was barely conscious._

_**If the walls in your head come crashing down, who will be there to lift you up?**_

_Jack just held him as he cried, offering what little comfort he could, being a spirit of winter and all, when Hiccup's sobs had finally died down, Jack lent down and gently kissed him, hands on either side of the young Viking's face, wiping away tears as he poured his emotions into the soft, tender, and heartfelt kiss. He told him that he cared, that he would always be there to protect him, until the green eyed boy told him otherwise, and that Hiccup was a thief as he'd stolen his frozen heart. He'd done something amazing and thawed his heart, thawed it for hiccup to have… if he wanted it._

The Viking had gone back that night as if nothing had ever happened.

_**All I know is the mask is on your face, **_

_**'cos I'm sure you had more things to say.**_

Jack groaned, and got ready to take off when a snowball hit him on the back of his head. The immortal teen yelped, startled, and span around, freezing when he saw Hiccup stood on the opposite end of the roof, hand poised with another snowball, focused on him. Blue eyes bore into green, both were red rimmed and seemed glassy with unshed tears. It seemed as if they were just as fragile as each other, one wrong move potentially shattering the turned fully to face the Viking and tried to compose himself.

_**I'm sure you had more things to say…  
I'm sure you had more things to say…**_

"Hey."

_**Fin**_

* * *

Hey guys so I hope you liked it! I'll admit, I've never really wrote a hijack, never mind any other yaoi kinda thing (yes I know there's no specific yaoi, just kissing but shush) so letting me know whatcha think'd be real nice :)

there should be loads (and I mean loads) of these so I'm thinking about trying for one uploaded a day :)

Neko: out x


	2. The Who - Wont get fooled again

Henrick 'Hiccup' |Haddock the third sighed, and closed his locker, his right hand slipping his badge onto the waist line of his trousers, slipping his gun into its holster on his left thigh. Auburn bangs were blown out of his face as his colleague flopped down beside him.

"Oh joy! Stoick's just informed me we've got a call out. Exactly what I need! A trip out into the 205 degree weather out there!"

Hiccup laughed fondly, and turned to the bulkier male behind him, grinning.

"Ah chill Fishlegs! We both knew this shit would happen when we came in today- oh wait... yesterday." he finished lamely, a yawn tugging it's self from his mouth, as Frank 'Fishlegs' Branson grumbled under his breath about terrible jokes and how everything was just terrible.

"Y'know Hiccup, you'd have more of a chance of getting out of here if you actually... you know.. slept?"

The smaller man laughed and tied his shoelaces, his boots on the bench beside Fishlegs. Due to it being too warm for his usual black suit that had earned him the title of 'Night Fury' by the youth of the streets, Hiccup had decided to opt for a green shirt and darker green jeans. It seemed that today was a day of informality throughout the whole lab, as Fishlegs wore a brown tank top, and black slacks, which was a strange style, but suited the man nonetheless.

"You two better hurry it up you know, little miss Princeton's getting angst-y."

The two men turned, and looked towards the door where a blonde was stood. The man's hair was rather long for a guy in Miami, but it was his thing it seemed. It suited the guy, so no one gave him any grief over it. Hiccup shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah yeah we're on it Tuffnut." Fishlegs smiled and stood up, his own badge and gun strapped to his waist.

"Where's Ruffnut?" the bulky man asked, causing the blonde to scowl.

"Called home to deal with the baby apparently. Man that guy she's with really annoys me. He treats her like trash." Tuffnut frowned, and cursed.

Hiccup smiled, and put a hand on Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thornston's shoulder, a difficult feat since the blond was almost a head taller than him.

"Don't worry about it Tuffnut, I'm sure your sister's fine. Besides, it's not like she cant just head-butt him if he gets out of line. You guys do it all the time at the office parties, and last time Snotlout joined in, remember you guys knocked him out! I doubt he's got a thicker skull than the self proclaimed ladies man, Dennis Jorgenson!" the blonde burst out laughing as Hiccup switched to a deeper voice, as if he were commentating on the WWE.

They walked out into the hallway, the harsh white light of led lights giving way to bright natural sunlight that made Hiccup hiss almost, the transition from artificial light to natural never ceasing to make his eyes hurt.

"Dude you didn't sleep last night did you." Came Tuffnut's voice, a hint of concern mixed in with his usual bored tone.

Hiccup groaned, and shook his head, a hand rubbing his face. He did not sleep well, but no way was he letting the others know that. He had a job to do!

"Here. You can borrow these. You know Astrid will kill you if she notices." Hiccup opened his green eyes to find a pair of shades in front of him. Hiccup smiled as he took them, slipping them onto his head.

"Thanks Tuffnut. I'll give them back at the end of shift." Hiccup thanked the taller man.

Tuffnut nodded and said his goodbyes, slipping into the analysis lab as Hiccup and Fishlegs continued on to the lobby. The duo soon reached it, and stopped. A blonde woman stood with her back to them. A light blue blouse framed her slim body, with black suit pants framing her almost perfect legs.

Fishlegs grinned as he saw her and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Fish you know she's ridiculously strict with policy, why bother?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Fishlegs laughed and looked at the smaller male.

"Hey man, you may not dig that, but I certainly do!" Fishlegs laughed.

"Dig what Branson?"

Fishlegs froze and turned to see none other than Astrid Hofferson, with her arms crossed, standing in front of him Fishlegs' mouth opened and closed a few times before Hiccup rolled his eyes once more.

"BBQ ribs. He seems to think they taste better with chilli and BBQ instead of just savouring the BBQ." Hiccup spoke up.

Grey eyes flicked to him, and Hiccup had to stop himself from flinching.

'Please don't notice! Please don't notice!' The mantra going through Hiccup's head was stopped short as Astrid smiled.

"We all know they're best with a beer and hot dog sauce!" Astrid grinned.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief as she turned away, and elbowed Fishlegs in the ribs. The 31 year old grinned and a second later Hiccup felt his cell vibrate. He glanced at it to see a message from Fishlegs.

_'I owe you man!'_

Hiccup grinned and nodded at the older man, pocketing his phone again as Astrid began to speak.

"OK listen up you lot... where's Dennis?"

Hiccup blinked, he hadn't even realised the man was missing.

"Here! Miss me?" a muscled man appeared from the doorway, a beige shirt and jeans hung off him and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was awful all the way back to that hotel of 52nd." Astrid nodded.

"Well that's not good to hear." Astrid commented.

Hiccup's head tilted slightly, a habit he had developed as a kid that just never left.

"We got a call there haven't we." the 22 year old sighed and Astrid nodded, Hiccup glancing to Fishlegs.

"Yeah now Frank, you and Henrick go to 52nd. You know the drill. We'll have Thomas get the body when he's done with us." Astrid instructed.

Hiccup and Fishlegs nodded and grabbed their gear.

"I'm driving!" Fishlegs grabbed the keys from Astrid with lightning speed.

"I- Aw come on!" Hiccup moaned.

* * *

"Aw man! That's gross." Hiccup laughed as he heard Fishlegs complain, and took another picture, the flash lighting up the dim light of the dingy hotel car park.

"You know I really wonder sometimes how you became an agent if crime scenes make you feel ill." Hiccup chuckled and placed another number card.

"It's not the crime scene that bothers me- we've got shell casings here- it's the smell of the 205 degree decomposing body." Fishlegs complained, grimacing.

Hiccup laughed again and carefully stepped around the body, avoiding the pools of blood. He knelt next to Fishlegs and snapped a picture as the other held the number card. Using gloved hands, Hiccup picked up a casing, looking closely, the shades on his head slipping slightly.

"Huh... 32 calibre... it seems as it there was a misfire.." the casing ended up in the bag with the others, and Hiccup looked around as Fishlegs packed away the equipment.

There were skid-marks leading from the shell casings. Following them, Hiccup moved further and further from Fishlegs, until he noticed a man standing at the police tape.

A blue hoodie and brown jeans framed what Hiccup presumed to be a lithe body. The man had shockingly white hair, even though the man himself looked only around 22 or 23, contrasting with brilliant, almost electric, blue eyes. Looking back to the skid marks, Hiccup sniffed, his nose itching when he frowned.

Something wasn't right.

Standing back up, Hiccup looked around and his eyes landed on the white haired man once again. He seemed troubled and his pale face was drawn into a frown. Hiccup sighed and walked toward the man.

"Excuse me officer?"

Hiccup blinked, and looked down when a young girl of around 9 tugged on his pant leg. The brunette smiled and knelt down.

"What can I help you with sweetie?" Hiccup asked.

The little girl looked down.

"I think I did something bad." Hiccup's eyebrows went up. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and used his other to turn her head to him gently.

"What's happened?"

The girl's brown eyes welled up before a voice cut Hiccup off.

"Emma! There you are! Oh god Emma I was so worried!" the white haired man had found them, and was running over.

The moment he reached them, the white-haired young man enveloped the young girl in a hug "What have I told you about running off?"

Hiccup smiled and stood up.

"Is she your daughter sir?" Hiccup asked politely.

The white haired man looked at hiccup and blushed before shaking his head, ice blue eyes fixated on Hiccup's emerald green.

"No she's my sister, our parents died a few weeks after Emma was born…so I became her legal guardian." a shy smile graced the pale man's face and Hiccup's chest heaved.

The brunette girl managed to get Hiccup to look at her, and he smiled warmly.

"Well miss..."

"Frost."

"Well Miss Frost. You said you had something to show me?" Hiccup smiled.

Emma Frost began to wriggle and struggle so much that the white haired man had to put her down for fear of dropping her.

"I'm so sorry about this officer..." The white-haired man looked uneasy.

Hiccup smiled.

"Haddock. Henrick Haddock, please though, call me Hiccup." Hiccup nodded.

The white haired man grinned, and seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Trust me it's a long story." Hiccup spoke, he blushed this time, and the man smiled, holding out his hand.

"Jack. I'm Jack frost."

Pale skin met tanned and the men shook hands before Emma shouted out to them.

"Mr Officer!"

Hiccup and jack both looked toward her before following, Emma running on ahead.

They were approaching a door which Emma pushed open.

Hiccup had a sudden bad feeling, before it was confirmed, as a loud long beep was heard, and the brunette's eyes widened.

"Get down!" Hiccup threw himself in front of Jack, arms wrapping around the slightly taller male and pushing him to the floor as an explosion shook the building, deafening them.

Cement rapidly started falling.

The last thing Hiccup saw was a block of concrete before everything went black.

* * *

Jack's chest hurt.

His head hurt too, but it felt like something was on his chest, and for a minute he just laid there, trying to remember what had happened.

There was heat, a searing heat that made the man dizzy, and then there was a bright light...

Someone was with him.

He remembered that...

And there was someone really important he needed to get to.

Breathing in, Jack coughed slightly. The dust nearly choked him, and the white haired man decided to just open his eyes slightly to fill in the blanks. Ice blue eyes gradually opened, and saw a soft orange glow that illuminated the rubble around him.

Looking down, Jack realised that someone was laid on his chest. Auburn hair that smelt of dust and chestnuts tickled his nose, a hand lay limply over jack's shoulder.

The tanned skin seemed to jog a memory.

_"Henrick Haddock, but please, call me Hiccup." a soft smile graced his face._

_Jack's chest heaved. Damn that smile suited him _

_"It's a long story trust me." __Hm. The blush wasnt too bad either._

Jack groaned, a hand going to his own head, before noticing the red sticky substance that coated his fingers. His eyes went wide, and Jack did a mental check to see if anything hurt too much. He had a pounding headache, but other than that he felt fine.

He looked down and gently shook Henrick, or rather Hiccup, and winced at the agonised groan that left the other man's lips.

"Dad please... 5 more minutes..." came the raspy reply.

Jack chuckled softly before shaking him again, a little more gently.

"Hiccup, you have to wake up."

That received more of a response when the hand over Jack's shoulder tensed and moved toward his chest before stopping and gripping the blue hoodie rather tightly.

"Ah shit..."

Jack smiled, and began to push himself upwards when Hiccup's pained cry rang out in the dark space.

"D- don't do that... that.. ah... that hurts..." Hiccup whimpered.

Jack froze and brought his hand to Hiccup's head, grimacing at the stickiness he felt on the other's hair alone, the blood leaking through the gaps between his slender fingers.

"OK well I need to get up somehow. How do you feel?" Jack asked.

Hiccup's pained breathing pulled at a heart string in jack's chest and he waited for the officer to reply.

"Like... shit.. does that... count?" Hiccup's sentences were broken by his breath hitching, painful wheezes coming from the smaller man's chest.

Jack smiled, chuckling slightly, before taking a deep breath in.

"Well you'll just have to grit your teeth for a sec, I'm gonna get up and see if there's a way out." Jack spoke quickly.

Hiccup nodded weakly and seemed to slow his breathing.

"On three. One. Two. Three!"

On three Jack sat upright, catching Hiccup as he fell to the side, and quickly but gently laid him to the side of a boulder, so that Hiccup's upper back rested against said boulder. As the white haired man finished, he looked at the tanned male's face to find it scrunched up in agony.

"Sorry." Jack apologized.

Hiccup let out the air he was holding in one breath, and began hyperventilating almost immediately.

"Whoa! Slow down there short stack!" Jack tried to get Hiccup's attention.

Hiccup's bright green eyes cracked open and forest green met blue again, making Jack's chest flutter for a second time. Dust and blood caked lips parted, and Jack smiled.

"Sh- short stack?!" Hiccup rasped.

Jack chuckled softly.

"I'm not that short"

Jack's smile grew wider and he kept his eyes on Hiccups.

"Still shorter than me." Jack grinned.

Hiccup's eyes closed again, and a small smirk was on his lips, his breathing gentle again.

"Right then bite-size, I'm gonna check you over ok? Don't worry, I'm a nurse at the local hospital." Jack reassured the shorter man.

Hiccup nodded, a frown replacing the smirk, and Jack looked down at the man's torso. A large dark patch seemed to be sticking his shirt to his body. Jack glanced back up at Hiccup, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm gonna take your shirt off all right?"

"Already? Not even a first date." the smirk was back. "I am appalled Mr Frost."

Jack grinned. Oh well. That answers that question.

"I like to try before I buy Mr Haddock." Jack joked.

Hiccup's smirk became a tired smile, and Jack gripped the bottom of the sodden and dirty shirt.

"This may hurt." Jack warned.

"Always does the first time."

Jack nearly choked as Hiccup's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Biting his lip so as to cut off the laugh he so desperately wanted to unleash, Jack gently pulled the shirt upward.

"Ah holy dragons!" Jack paused when Hiccup cursed.

"Sorry but what? And was that a threat or a promise then dragon boy?" Jack smirked.

Hiccup's hand gripped the fabric on Jack's shoulder weakly.

"It'll be whatever you deem it to be frostbite." Jack grinned, before yanking the shirt upwards, the green fabric slipping over the other's head as a cry of agony tore it's self from the other's lips.

"Ok... now... now it's a threat..." came the weak reply.

Jack gently laid him back against the boulder, and looked at the man's surprisingly toned chest. Apparently, despite him being a walking fish-bone, he still had a bit of muscle on him.

"I like the sound of that." Jack smiled, trying to lighten the mood. There was a deep gash along Hiccup's side, plus a few bruises, but his chest seemed otherwise alright.

"Why doesn't... why doesn't that surprise me?" Hiccup joked, voice weak, as Jack hummed in response, a grin on his face.

"Ouch, you wound me! Not my fault I'm into talking fish-bones. I need to look at your back." Jack spoke, and Hiccup nodded in consent. Jack gently leant him against his chest.

"Yeah, figures I find the crazy ones." was the muffled response.

Was it Jack's imagination, or was Hiccup's voice getting weaker?!

"Hey don't give me that! You clearly dig the crazy kind else you wouldn't keep finding them." Jack winced at the long cut down the officer's right side, before gently placing him back against the stone.

"Ah the gods hate me..." there was a pause where Jack smiled gently before Hiccup's next words made him freeze in terror. "I'm sorry about Emma."

Jack's head felt as if it was going to explode and he winced, a pain lacing through his whole body..

"I shouldn't have let her. I should have stopped her..." Hiccup rambled.

"Hiccup please.. just stop."

The smaller male nodded, green eyes slipping shut as his skin seemed to pale even more. Jack frowned and pulled the younger boy's head up.

"Listen, I'm not angry with you... I've just lost my last living relative…I'm all alone, and I don't know what I'm doing. But what I do know is that you need to do your job."

Hiccup looked at him again.

"Find the bastard Hic. Please." Jack pleaded.

"I swear." Hiccup gave one, quick nod.

Jack nodded, and looked back down at the injured officer. He continued to wrap and bandage the gash on his side, Jack's hoodie being used as makeshift bandages.

"J- ah! Jack... what were you doing here?" came Hiccup's weak voice.

"Well, clearly to see you of course." Jack quirked an eyebrow.

The brunette smiled, appreciating the attempt at lightening the mood.

"Emma had a sleepover with her teacher's daughter last night, and I was due to pick her up. She almost always meets me by the lift, on the opposite side of the red tape you guys put up." Jack answered. "But when I got here, she wasn't there. I was about to try and get someone's attention, to see if they'd seen her, when I saw you with her. Em always did seem to like getting me into trouble." Jack smiled sadly, and cringed when Hiccup groaned.

The white haired man placed a hand on the officer's cheek and made him face the elder man.

"Hiccup you need to stay awake." Jack instructed.

Hiccup's eye lids barely fluttered open before a pained moan caused Jack's chest to twinge and his breath to leave him.

"Hic! Hic come on, talk to me dragon boy." Jack urged.

"Your... far too loud snowball."

Jack grinned and shifted where he sat.

"Only for you sweet cheeks. I can really be loud when I want to." he winked at the barely awake officer, who laughed breathlessly.

"I'll take that as a promise." Hiccup's voice got quieter before he slumped forward slightly, forehead gently bumping Jack, whose eyes widened.

"No Hiccup... Hiccup wake up!" Jack pleaded, and the elder boy waited a few seconds before groaning and gently leaning Hiccup against the boulder, tying off the bandage around his chest and standing up.

"Right. I'm all alone. Hiccup's gone to sleep, I'm all alone... ah shit!" Jack cursed, as he tripped over something, grazing his hand on a stray stone, the skin looking bruised and abused as the blood that had dried flaked off.

Looking back he noticed that he had tripped over a camera, it looked operational in the small cave of rocks they were trapped in.

**_We'll be fighting in the streets…_**  
**_With our children at our feet…_**  
**_And the morals that they worship will be gone…_**  
**_And the men who spurred us on…_**  
**_Sit in judgement of all wrong…_**  
**_They decide and the shotgun sings the song._**

Jack blinked at the sudden sound before looking towards the source of the noise. Could he really have been that stupid? Scrambling towards Hiccup, Jack patted down the cop, blushing slightly when he grazed that particular area as the music stopped.

"Fuck's sake." Jack sat down and rested next to Hiccup, his head still pounding. "Well... it's just you and me now snowflake."

Jack smiled and he felt his head fall back as he relaxed.

* * *

"-cup!"

Jack's eyes struggled open, his head feeling like wool as he looked around, his neck protesting, proving he had fallen asleep. Jerking forward slightly, a pained gasp caused Jack to look down, bringing his attention to Hiccup, laid on his lap.

"You fell asleep..." Hiccup managed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Jack smiled at him.

"Well you wasted no time did you. Before a first date? I am disappointed."

Hiccup smiled and coughed weakly, a trickle of blood coated his lips. That caused Jack to frown.

How're you feeling?" Jack asked.

Hiccup frowned, eyes slipping shut again as the voice drifted over to them again.

"-ccup!"

Jack looked toward the general direction of the voice and smiled.

"Hey bite-size, I think this is our chance!" Jack grinned.

Hiccup frowned again as Jack struggled up, groaning as his body was moved. His head lay toward the centre, his left leg folded up against the boulder, and the other was folded under him.

"Come on, look lively!" Jack spoke up.

Hiccup smiled and his eyes slid shut, his breathing shallow.

"Jack, when we get out of here, I owe you a drink."

Jack laughed, giddy with the excitement of getting out.

"And I owe you a date! Hey! Hey we're over here!" Jack started trying to climb the rock pile toward the voice.

Almost as soon as he started, Jack knew he'd made a mistake. Rocks started to shift and slide, before the whole top layers began to fall.

"Ah!" Jack slipped forwards, hands darting out to catch himself as he turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup move!"

The brunette twitched as the rocks fell, the larger rocks looking dangerous and daunting. Jack jumped toward him, as a rock fell and landed on Hiccup's left leg.

"AH!" Hiccup nearly screamed, eyes rolling backwards.

He passed out as Jack reached him, rocks settling, the dust beginning to clog Jack's lungs. Looking down at Hiccup, Jack winced as he saw the mangled remains of Hiccup's leg, before he pulled the rock off Hiccup's leg, and cradled the man's head as the lights flickered, and the darkness fell around him.

"Keep breathing Hic. You owe me a drink."

* * *

SO! HERE'S THE EDITED AND BETA'D VERSION! WOOO!

it'd be much appreciato if people could tell me if they actually like thse :)

i personally love this csi one but hey :s

i just need to find songs to continue it with :3

also: if anyone has a song they'd like me to attempt to feul my muse, feel free to tell me! :D

Neko: out x


	3. Lacey Strum - Broken Pieces

This is broken pieces by apocalyptica feat lacey strum.

a little different to what i usually do it seems.

let me know!

thanks to Melting Angels once again who beta'd the last chapter, and also this one.

she's done wonders for me :)

* * *

Rain fell heavily on the streets of Burgess, where a black clad figure darted around, performing acrobatic tricks, leading it up to an apartment building roof. A black hood rested atop a mess of brown hair that was plastered to tanned skin. Green eyes darted around, as the figure reached a hand to its back. A black gun was pulled forward and loaded, a small device was slipped over the green of the eyes, and a dull blue glow revealed a small nose and thin lips. A small scar ran on one side of the figure's mouth. Freckles adorned the face as lips parted.

"I'm in position." a calm male voice spoke softly, the figures eyes staring off as a female voice replied in his ear.

"Affirmative dragon rider. Await instruction." The dull blue winked out and the brunette let the hood drop.

"Figures. I get stuck out in the autumn rain, and she gets to sit at home, with a damn laptop. I hate this job." he muttered and knelt down.

A cloak was dropped completely, revealing a black shirt that hugged his slim frame. A case, as long as his arm, was pulled to the floor and opened, revealing a disassembled sniper rifle. The man continued to complain, and mutter to himself as he set up his gun, two bullets placed into the clip, scope adjusted for the wind direction, and his own non-reflective coating over the other side, avoiding the chance of being spotted by other snipers looking for him.

Far below, a few streets over, a door opened and a tall, black haired man stepped out. Girls surrounded him, barely wearing anything, causing the man to scowl.

"Arrogant prick. Doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Blue suddenly flashed back into life, the green eyed man falling silent.

"Dragon Rider we have a go. I repeat, we have a go. Take him out Night Fury."

The man in black nodded and tapped his ear, the blue winking out. Darkness fell around him, and he let himself breathe out. His senses sharpened as he held his breath, finding his target. Just as he was about to take the shot, a foot came from no-where, knocking his gun aside. The man rolled, and a blade was pulled from its sheath at his stomach as he jumped up to attack.

White hair and blue eyes met him as he swung the blade.

"We need to stop meeting like this Hic!"

Damn that Frost. He'd caught him again.

The fight was fast paced. Hiccup would swing, and Frost would dodge back.

Frost would spin and kick out and Hiccup would flip over him. Arms were pinned, and wrists were bent to almost snapping point, before the other would escape. It ended abruptly with the two with blades to each other's necks. Hiccup's blade handle was green, runes of protection adorning the blade, while Frost's was blue. A floral pattern, almost like frost, as his namesake, adorned his.

"What the hell are you doing here Frost?" Hiccup snapped, his head held high to stop any blood being drawn.

"Same as you dear Hiccup." Frost grinned, white teeth glinting in the street lights, making them seem almost demon like. Hiccup scowled.

"Who sent you?" His green eyes flashed with anger. He'd had enough of this joker.

"Ah ah ah! One at a time darling! My turn." Blue eyes flashed suddenly, causing the brunette to freeze. "Why is Pitch your target?"

Hiccup growled.

"I cant tell you that Frost. You know that."

Frost smiled again before holding up the other hand.

"Tell you what. We both step back at the same time and answer freely. I don't want your contract. I just want to know why."

Hiccup frowned as he nodded.

"Fine.. on three?" the white haired man grinned and nodded back. "One. Two."

"Three."

They both stepped back and froze, disbelief on their faces.

"Well... that went much better than I expected." Hiccup glared at him as he re-sheathed his blade. "Pitch is my contract. I don't know why. I don't know who ordered it. I just know it's my job." Hiccup sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"OK. Then you better hurry. Looks like he's heading to that club of his." Hiccup's head snapped around to the street, and he groaned as he realized Pitch had gotten into the car.

"Good job I have a back up then." the green eyed man turned back to the other. "My turn. Who sent you."

Frost paused, mid way of putting away his blade as he regarded the other.

"My friends at Operation GU4-radical Insurance and Nationality Squad would like to send their regards and their thanks. You would have saved the Guardians a lot of time and hassle if you take out Pitch. I was sent to make sure there were no civilian casualties and that Pitch's head actually ends up as graffiti on the wall."

Hiccup blinked.

"Then why did you ruin my shot!"

Frost drew back slightly, the fire in the brunette's eyes making him weary.

"You would have missed."

Silence stretched between them as the rain fell heavier.

"You... you what?"

Frost gulped. He remembered this man. He was the one who managed to shoot a golf ball off the top of a soda bottle at 1000 yards.

"You would have missed."

Green eyes blinked before turning back to his rifle. Frost was still; unsure of exactly how safe he was now he had spoken.

"How so? Can you shoot Frost?"

Blue eyes widened as he swallowed.

"Ye- Um... yeah..." his voice broke mid sentence, and he could have sworn he saw Hiccup smirk.

"Then feel free to instruct me."

As sweet as his voice was, Frost knew Hiccup was one wrong word from putting one of the two bullets between his eyes. At this close of a range, he wouldn't miss.

"Um no- no thanks. I uh.. I apologize. I just thought maybe you'd want to re-assess your situation. You should really have something behind you so you know when people are sneaking behind y-ack!" the white haired man was cut off as he was grabbed from behind.

His arm was yanked behind him, and he was shoved over a vent of the roof. His cheek was being pushed firmly into a fold in the metal, as Hiccup held him tightly. Frost bit his lip as he felt the other male brush against his leg, a blush rising in his pale cheeks.

"I think I can handle some idiot who thinks it's a good idea to criticize my sharp shooting abilities. Don't you Mr Frost?"

Frost grinned and quickly assessed his situation. The brunette's eyes widened as his legs were brought out from under him and the position was quickly reversed, the white haired male pressed against the smaller body, that was now pressed firmly against a wall.

"I do indeed Mr Haddock. Or should I say…Dragon Rider? Or…would you prefer Night Fury?"

Green eyes widened as blue lit up the brunette's face.

"What are you playing at Haddock?! Our source says Pitch is in the club! Get a move on or we lose this guy!"

Hiccup scowled.

"Kinda preoccupied here Stormfly. Just wait alright? You'll have his blood on the side walk asap."

Blue blinked out again and the brunette was turned abruptly to face the other.

"Girlfriend troubles?" Frost raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell. I don't swing her way pal."

A smirk appeared on Frost's face.

"Well then, I would like to invite you to dinner, courtesy of the Guardians. We offer better service and a better pay check."

"How would you know my price Jack?"

"Oh I know a lot about you my dear. Where you work…where you eat…where you sleep, even where you shower.." a wink caused Hiccup to blush deeply before a beep tore them apart.

"That's my cue. Sit. Shut it. Watch. And learn."

Jack scowled as Hiccup spoke, and watched as the sniper rifle was brought up, standing tall against the wall. Hiccup quickly found his target, and two shots were fired. Jack darted forward as Pitch went down.

But so did Hiccup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Operation Dragon hunt is a success home base."

"Congratulations Nightlight, we'll see you at home."

* * *

Once again please! read and review!

it lets me know what i should do! i have so many ideas but so little feedback!

im starting to wonder if you guys even like it!

Thanks to Melting Angels, Kailyssia and Goldendarkness123 who all decided to follow this and a special thanks to Melting Angels who even FAVOURITED THIS!

Thanks dude! :D


	4. AKB48 - Sugar Rush!

IM BAAAAAACK!

ALRIGHT! here's a fluffy little thing involving kids, sugar and J-Pop!

So many thanks and cookies and various other things to my wonderful Beta; **Melting Angels **who kinda got assaulted by me :')

Thanks dude!

Also: many thanks to **SummersCrystals **and **Zingfox** Who are now Following this train wreck!

ANYWAY! I digress!

ONWARDS NOBLE TRAIN WRECK!

* * *

As Hiccup pushed the door open, he could fully understand why he always avoided this place. Bright colours and screaming kids had never really been his thing. But then again, he had made a deal with his best friend. He'd show up for his friend's little sister's birthday party, and the other would fill in for him at the meeting for the University's Shadow cabinet group. Looking around, the brunette scowled at the sheer amount of sweets on display, and the arcade games being played by the young children. A ball pit was set to one side of the spacious building, with a bored looking attendant, grey and blue hair cropped short, tanned arms folded across his bright pink shirt and a scowl was planted on his face.

Speaking of his face... was that paint?

Hiccup shook his head and looked around for his friend, and spotted the blonde at a large table. Walking over (and dodging the mass of kids that were clearly on a major sugar high and had created an impromptu game of tag) Hiccup smiled and waved.

"Hey Astrid! Where's the birthday girl then?" Astrid turned to the smaller man and smiled, slender arms folding across her blue shirt.

"She's over there with some kids trying to win a game of some sort. I didn't really hear her over the screaming and the weird little urchins trying to get money for something or other. She's been good though, hasn't eaten many sweets and she seems to be taking this birthday thing a little more seriously than a 6 year old should." she laughed and Hiccup smiled.

"Taking after her big sister then!" Hiccup grinned before yelping as Astrid punched his arm. "Ow! Why would you do that?!"

"That was for insulting me!" Hiccup rolled his eyes and Astrid laughed. "Look lively Hiccup! You know she loves your company."

Hiccup smiled and looked over to the small blonde, who was trying to hit one of the mechanical otters that popped up. The large hammer looked almost comical in her tiny hands yet Hiccup couldn't help but cringe. Yup. Definitely taking after her sister.

"I don't think kids should play the games that involve hitting things. They tend to develop the habit in older years." that earned him another punch to the arm and Hiccup stumbled before holding up his hands. "Okay okay I get it! Stop hitting me!"

Astrid laughed and smiled as her sister ran over to Hiccup.

"Hiccy! You came!" Hiccup smiled and ruffled the small blonde's loose hair.

"Of course I came! Would I miss my favourite blonde's birthday?" Hiccup laughed as the small girl stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Hiccy likes me more than you!"

Astrid laughed and crossed her arms.

"Hiccy's my boyfriend! Be my boyfriend for the day Hiccy!" Hiccup blushed and looked at Astrid who shrugged, biting her lip to stop herself from crying with laughter.

"You know what? Alright princess!" the girl laughed and threw her arms around Hiccup's middle, causing the teen to stagger back slightly.

"YAY!" grabbing hold of his hand, the energetic girl dragged him off to a shooting game so he could win her a prize.

"Uh I don't know how this'll turn out for you Emily, I'm not a very good shot." Emily laughed and jumped on the seat she had climbed onto, grabbing the arm of his sleeve she grinned at him.

"Just try Hiccy!" Hiccup sighed and handed a token to the little golden man named Sandy behind the stall.

The first shot missed, as did the second but the third managed to get something, and a large brown monkey was handed to the small blonde, the man in gold smiled widely at Hiccup who smiled and thanked him, knowing that the shot didn't win a large prize. Emily dragged him around, showing off her monkey that she had named Hic, before dragging him toward the ball pit. As Emily jumped in, Hic safely stored with Astrid, Hiccup was pulled backwards, falling backwards into the ball pit and surrounded by the multicoloured balls of painful plastic.

Struggling upright, Hiccup came face to face with a white haired male, a younger boy latched onto his back with what seemed like a deathly tight grip. Unfortunately for Hiccup, who had been staring at this strange boy, a blue shirt hanging off his slim frame, Emily had spotted the boy and his hitch-hiker, deciding that she too wanted a ride had launched herself at Hiccup's back, causing the boy to fall forward again, a yell escaping his mouth as kids all piled on.

"OK kids! Here's a lesson for you! Ball pit fight!" came a voice and the kids all scrambled up to start throwing the balls at each other.

Hiccup groaned, his neck hurting where Emily had grabbed him, and his rib hurt from the balls that were pressed painfully into him. Looking up he noticed a pale hand in front of him, and green eyes looked up to find the white haired male smiling at him, now childless.

"You alright? I know from experience that hurts."

Hiccup stared, this man was…beautiful. His white hair was messy, yet looked styled and vivid blue eyes watched him. His lips had a mischievous smirk on them before a click in front of his face made Hiccup blink and blush, realising he hadn't replied.

"Oh! uh.. sorry, kinda zoned out there." a sheepish smile made it's way onto his face and the white haired man laughed

"Don't worry, so long as your alright."

Hiccup took the hand, and noticed that his hands were cold to the touch, as if he'd been outside with his hands in cold water.

"Yeah i'm uh.. I'll live." he finished lamely while rubbing his sore neck.

"Oi! Frostbite! Your turn!"

They both looked toward the voice and Hiccup saw the sulking attendant from earlier watching them. Hiccup looked down and realised he still held the other's hand and jumped back, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Hiccy!" Hiccup turned to see Emily behind him who looked awkwardly at him.

"What's up princess?"

The male behind him smirked and took the other male's position beside Hiccup.

"Hiccy I cant be your girlfriend now." Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Emily flicked her hair off her face and pointed to the boy who had been on the white haired man's shoulders.

"He asked me and he's funnier than you. He said he liked my pretty necklace." Hiccup tilted his head slightly.

Dumped by a 6 year old.

Ouch.

"Oh! Well! You tell him if he hurts you he'll have me to deal with!" he said jokingly, the man beside him laughing heartily.

Emily smiled and hugged Hiccup and kissed his cheek.

"Your still the best Hiccy!"

Hiccup smiled and stood up again before noticing the laughing male beside him. "What?"

The white haired man wiped his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Oh man! You just got dumped by a 6 year old! Birthday date?"

Hiccup blushed and smirked.

"Yeah well, she wasn't my type anyway."

The white haired man folded his arms, leaning back against the netting of the ball pit.

"And what? Her sister is?" Hiccup blinked and looked over to Astrid who was grinning at them, and gave a thumbs up. Hiccup turned back to the male, mortified, as a blush crept up his cheeks again. How his face hadn't caught fire was a mystery.

"Uh.. no.. um not quite." Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "Don't really swing her way."

The other smirked, and looked into the ball pit, gently throwing a blue plastic ball that had fallen out in, managing to catch the boy he'd brought in's head, causing another free for all plastic ball fight.

"I know that feeling!" Hiccup chuckled and looked at the male's now visible name tag.

"So uh.. Jack, how long have you been working here?"  
Jack turned to face him, confusion on his face before he realised he wore a name tag, and blushed.

"Oh eh.. not long. This is my first birthday party working. Not a fan of bright colours. Kids I can deal with but when screaming and on a s-"

_"S-U-G-A-R  
JUMP INTO YOUR RACING CAR  
SO SUGAR RUSH!  
SUGAR RUSH!  
S-U-G-A-R  
JUMP INTO YOUR RACING CAR  
SO SUGAR RUSH!  
IT'S SUGAR RUSH!"  
_  
Jack scowled and glared at the speakers, that were now playing a lively J-Pop song, that clearly irritated the white haired teen.

"Song says it all. Would you believe that the man who owns this place is married to a dentist?"

Hiccup laughed as the other male's eyebrows went up, a grin settling on his face.

"Well I suppose it's one way to make sure you stay in business." Hiccup smiled and took a step back, wincing as his ankle twinged. Jack noticed and his smile faded.

"You alright?" Hiccup smiled gently and nodded.

"Yeah just stepped awkwardly." he said, not willing to tell him about his prosthetic.

Jack smiled gently before looking behind him and his blue eyes widened and he pulled Hiccup directly in front of him.

"Ah fuuuuhh...z balls." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and a smile began worming it's way onto his face.

"I'm sorry what?"

Jack shot a look of pure exasperation at him and Hiccup folded his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked as Jack knelt slightly, about to turn to look when Jack grabbed his wrist.

"No don't!"

Hiccup's smirk faded and he watched Jack stare at something behind him. Jack winced and stood up.

"Please don't leave, no matter how weird this gets." Hiccup nodded, and suddenly a tall black haired man stood next to him.

"Jackson I've been looking for you babe!"

Jack scowled at the man and folded his arms.

"Your not supposed to be here Pitch. Or near me remember."  
The man, Pitch, glared slightly, ignoring Hiccup's existence, and leant closer to the white haired man.

"Oh you'll be begging for me by the end of the day snowflake." Jack smirked, eyes sparkling slightly.

"I think my lovely boyfriend would have something to say about that, wouldn't you Hiccy?"

Hiccup blinked as Jack's arm went around his waist, and his head was resting on his shoulder. Yet another blush rushed to his cheeks before he decided to just play along.

"Yeah, sorry mate. Frostbite's mine."

Pitch glared as Jack smirked and straightened up, arm still around Hiccup's waist.

"You just wait Frost. When this fish bone-"

"Hey!"

"Isn't good enough for you, you'll be on your knees for me." Jack grinned.

"I highly doubt that. Now leave Pitchiner. Before I have to call the kangaroo. We both know that's not pretty." the black haired man glared again at Hiccup before turning to leave.

A kid being caught in the headlights, the colour seemed to drain from his face, and he fell over trying to get out the way, his hand catching on something on the bottom of an arcade game. Jack sighed and let go of Hiccup and helped the kid up.

"It's ok, don't cry. He's gone now. Tell you what, why don't you join in with the kids in the ball pit? It's fun!" the kid sniffed and nodded, jumping into the pit and not even a minute later, he was laughing again.

"Well _darling_, Wanna tell your new boyfriend what that was about?"

Jack blushed and rubbed his head.

"That... that was my ex. Not very fun. Not very nice either."

Hiccup ahhed in recognition and he smiled, Jack's uncomfortableness making him smile.

"Well! That was pleasant but I need to go to my friend." Hiccup turned to walk away when Jack shouted after him.

"Hey uh. how about a drink? On me. As a thanks for that. I really appreciate it."

Hiccup smiled and turned to look back at him.

"It's a date." Hiccup laughed as Jack's mouth opened and shut, before walking away and grinning to Astrid.

Maybe he'd start to like this place.

* * *

Same as always guys! R&R :)

Cookies for people who do!

Or pints...

or whatever you want :0)

Many thanks!

Neko: out x


	5. Sara Bareilles - Winter Song

Here's another for Today :)

TIP: actually listen to the song when your reading... Makes it worse.

Grab a hankie mate, it's gonna be a doozy!

* * *

Golden light drifted through partially open curtains, dust dancing lazily in the sunlight that filtered in, and onto a freckled face. Brown hair was gently resting on the sleeping boy's face, lips partially open as he slept. Crooked teeth were just about visible between chapped lips, and a button nose crinkled slightly as the boy turned, arm reaching out to the other side of the large bed when he froze. Eyes opened to reveal a startling green as they searched for something. Sitting up, the cream sheets slipped down his shoulders, resting bunched up at his lap. The freckles adorned his shoulders and back too, harsh white lines cut across tanned skin as the scarred tissue was subjected to the slither of light and the boy got up, throwing back the covers with a vengeance. A bare foot and a prosthetic touched the floor, the springs complaining slightly, as the boy shifted his weight. The boy's hair, while neat at the front, had become messy and unruly at the back but he paid no attention to it as he slipped through a door to one side of the bed, green boxers the only thing covering him.

The apartment was clean, white tiles on the floor that lead to a open space kitchen and living room, one wall dedicated to the stunning winter morning in New York city. The boy ignored the view, in favour of looking around at the various bottles and take-away boxes that adorned the surfaces and sections of the floor. The black sofa in the middle of the room was covered with an array of white and brown papers. A news paper was amidst some photographs, shockingly white hair was just about visible that stood out against the multitude of colours of stage lights. A shadow passed over them as the boy passed them, looking around the spacious room. There was no sound, save for the breathing of the brunette and the faint sound of traffic far below.

Turning back to the couch, the boy sat down, shoving the papers aside and put his head in his hands. It had all been a dream. He had expected him to be beside him when he woke. He had expected the smell of coffee to be permeating the apartment and for the sound of singing to be his alarm clock.

_This is my winter song to you, the storm is coming soon…it rolls in from the sea._

He hadn't prepared himself for the emptiness again.

2 years he had been gone. 2 years had past since he said goodbye and still he couldn't wrap his head around the fact he was gone.

He highly doubted he was coming back. The other had promised. He'd promised letters and calls to make sure the brunette didn't worry.  
_  
My voice a beacon in the night, my words will be your light to carry you to me._

That had stopped a year ago.

MIA they had said on his doorstep. Presumed dead they had continued to say, before legs grew weak and his head had hit the floor.

_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love...?_

Reaching forward, the green eyed man pulled out a silver packet, and slipped a cigarette out and lit it, inhaling as he pulled out a picture from beside him. White hair and a whiter smile stared back at him, blue eyes crinkled in laughter as the colours behind blurred, leaving only the pale figure in focus.

_They say that things just cannot grow beneath the winter snow…or so I have been told._

Green eyes closed, a wistful smile on his face, before another drag was taken, the ash tapped into an empty glass on the small wooden table in front of him. They were due to bury him today. An empty casket for a missing man.

_They say we're buried far…just like a distant star I simply can not hold…_

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

What he wouldn't give to just hold him again. To hear his laugh, see how his eyes would light up with fun whenever he was told someone was busy, or simply when he'd get angry. He'd give anything to be with him again.

"Oh jack..." words were muttered before the cigarette was finished and stubbed out.

_This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong.  
'Cos your not where you belong...in side my arms._

Green eyes welled up, and the picture was thrown beside him. Standing up, the brunette walked back to the bedroom to get dressed. A black suit that hadn't been worn in so very long, was pulled from it's plastic bag. The black dress shoes looked so uncomfortable.

That settles it.

A pair of green converse were pulled on, and a sad smile graced the boy's features. Jack would have found this hilarious. The white shirt was smoothed out over tanned skin, freckles adorning his toned chest, and a black bowtie hung loose around his neck.

_I still believe in summer days…the seasons always change, and life will find a way._

Standing up, the boy made one last attempt to straighten himself out, eyes red rimmed and hair still a mess as he just gave up. He still had some tiny part of him that dared to hope, that dared to defy the logical mind and believed each morning the white haired male would be beside him when he woke.

_I'll be your harvester of light and send it out tonight, so we can start again._

_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?_

As the boy left, his green phone that lay on a wooden table vibrated with a message, the slamming of the door made it impossible to notice the quiet sound.

0o0o0o0o

The service was more difficult to handle than the brunette had thought possible, the empty casket draped with the American flag, that was folded and handed to the shaking boy.

_This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong.  
'Cos your not where you belong...inside my arms._

Shots were fired, the military funeral for the man who had risked everything, for everyone else, was a tearful ceremony for everyone, and after almost 2 hours, it was over.

It was official.

He wasn't coming back.

_This is my winter song to you…_

_the storm is coming soon…_

_it rolls in from the sea._

He didn't attend the party, and just went straight home. Back to the apartment that barely held any scent of Jack that tore the brunette's heart again. The flag was held gently as it was laid on the small table beside the door, green eyes flicking to the set of keys that hadn't been there when he left. A small breeze ruffled his hair and his back straightened. Green eyes darted around the apartment to notice that the papers were in a basket in the kitchen, the bottles were gone and someone had opened the window.

_My love a beacon in the night…_

_my words will be your light, _

_to carry you to me._

Green eyes scrunched as he frowned. He'd asked the house keeping to stop coming in a year ago so why would they start agai-

The brunette froze as he spotted the mass of white just over the sofa, soft humming filled the apartment and green eyes welled up again. Keys hit the floor with a clatter and the mass of hair turned, blue eyes shining with happiness as the two stared at each other

_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
_  
"Hiccup..." knees gave way and hit the floor, as the pale man jumped over the back of the couch, cradling the smaller male.

"Jack?" came the weak reply, voice shaking and cracking from the amount of crying he had been doing.

_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?_

Cool lips pressed against his forehead and Hiccup closed his eyes, tears slipping down his cheeks yet again.

"But you're dead..." a soft chuckle reverberated through the room and Hiccup clutched at the blue hoodie the other was wearing.

"Well! This is a pretty messy heaven then. Use your head Hic. Did they ever find me?"

_Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?_

Green eyes looked to the older male, tears still slipping down his cheeks as he studied Jack.

"Why didn't you contact me? I've spent the past year... they... oh Jack!" Arms were thrown around the other man and lips were pressed firmly against each other. Jack gently picked up Hiccup and carried him through to the bedroom where the winter sun was still upon the pillows. Day turned to night, and Hiccup slept soundly.__

Is love alive?  
  
Golden light drifted through partially open curtains, dust dancing lazily in the sunlight that filtered in and onto a freckled face. Brown hair was gently resting on the sleeping boy's face, lips partially open as he slept. Crooked teeth were just about visible between chapped lips and a button nose crinkled slightly as the boy turned, arm reaching out to the other side of the large bed, gripping onto the hand of his white haired soldier.  
_  
Is love alive?_

He was Finally home.__

Is love alive? 

* * *

Well how did i do?

are you sobbing?

You should be.

I nearly did :')


	6. Wicked! - For good

I actually had this done wednesday but i thought i'd make true to my one a day rule.

You got two then because i missed a day :')

This is not a 30 day thing, this is me messing about with all the songs i have

There will also be some songs featured which i have written (im a singer songwriter)

Enjoy all the Wickedness!

Also: Yes i will be doing another by the end of the day :)

ALSO (Part 2) Majoy thanks to **Melting Angels** who BETAd and to **Olyimpia5000** and **Loozje** For following this Growing train wreck!

Have a beer.. or a cookie. Take your pick :)

* * *

_I'm limited, just look at me.  
I'm limited…and just look at you.  
You can do all I couldn't do_

Hiccup sighed, his green tunic was singed slightly, and his brown boots left dents in the mud that lay all around. What was he doing? He was only lying to himself. He stood on a cliff over the kill ring, and watched as Astrid darted around, training with her axe.

_So now it's up to you…_  
_For both of us…_  
_Now it's up to you._

Hiccup turned and walked away, his eyes downcast, as he walked toward the woods, the basket strapped to his back feeling 100 times heavier.

* * *

Let it be said that Jack Frost was a patient guy. He'd lasted so long alone only to finally get believers, and then be shoved through a portal that had made his head spin and his powers go AWOL. Jack looked up to the moon and glared before sighing. The frost spirit looked around and decided to just walk forward till he found something.  
_  
I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn._

Jack didn't really know what to do about his situation. He couldn't fly (that had been proven when he fell a few hundred feet from the air thanks to the portal) and he couldn't control the snow that fell around him, covering up any signs of a path. These snowflakes didn't feel right. His felt light and made you smile; these made him frown, and scared of what he created.

Walking onward, Jack sighed and shoved his hands into his hoodie, seeking comfort from the familiar material.  
_  
And we are lead to those who help us most to grow…if we let them, and we help them in return._

Jack stopped dead. He could hear something. Footsteps it seemed.

From behind him?

Jack turned and saw a glimpse of yellow eyes, before he yelped and ran forward, hoping and praying he'd find someone to help him before he was ripped to pieces.

_Well I don't know if I believe that true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you._

Darting through the trees, Jack glanced up at the stars and felt a longing wash over him. How he wished he could be up there, playing among the clouds again.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun._  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood._

Jack stumbled and tripped, falling forward into a stream, his hands grabbing a boulder in the middle of the rushing water around him. It reached mid waist on him, and a sense of panic washed over him at the water, his recently reacquired memories making him fully aware of the dangers involved with water.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you I have been changed for good._

* * *

Hiccup trudged through the trees, not paying attention until something under his foot crunched. Looking down, Hiccup blinked at the snow that coated the ground. A path of snow had been carved through the wood, and suddenly Hiccup felt torn. Should he follow it and see where it leads? It did seem like a message from the gods.

Maybe Jokul Frosti had something to show him.

Or did he continue on to his fate? His escape, and his no doubt banishment from the tribe. He thought back to the note he had left his father, how it hadn't been left in the house, but in the Forge for Gobber, a man who was more like a father than his biological one, to find.

_It well may be that we will never meet again _

_in this lifetime, _

_so let me say before we part…_

_so much of me is made of what I've learned from you._

Hiccup sighed and wiped a hand over his face. The tension he felt was making his shoulders and back ache. Looking back at the snow he sighed again, and stepped onto the snow, shivering at the sudden change in temperature. He thought as he walked, going over the words he left to Fishlegs in his favourite book, certain the large Viking boy would find it.

_You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart, and now what ever way our stories end…I know you have re-written mine by being my friend._

Hiccup smiled gently to himself, as he remembered the adventures he and the bulky Viking had when they were younger, before peer pressure had set in and taken the boy from his friend.

_Like a ship blown from it's mooring by a wind off the sea…  
Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood.  
_  
Running water filled Hiccup's ears, and he frowned. If there's snow the stream should be frozen over. It usually was. Mind you, there wasn't usually a path of snow through the woods in mid June either.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better…but because I knew you…_

Hiccup readjusted the basket on his back and kept walking, hoping that there was something at the end of the journey the winter god had given him.

_Because I knew you…_

* * *

Jack felt his hands slipping, and his breathing became erratic. The wolf was still stood at the edge of the woods, watching him with sharp, hungry eyes. Jack thought back to Jamie and hoped with all his heart that the 10 year old would keep believing in the guardians, despite Jacks' rather unusual and unfortunate demise.

Again.

_I have been changed for good…  
_  
0o0o0o0o0o

The letter to Astrid had been hardest to write for Hiccup. He wanted to apologise for humiliating her. He wanted to apologise for making her think she wasn't good enough. But what could he say to the girl who hated his guts…yet he saw as something more? What could he say to the one person in the entire village he actually felt something for…other than mind numbing emptiness? It had been difficult…but he'd managed it.

0o0o0o0o0o

Jack struggled to hold on to the rock as he thought to the letter he'd left Bunnymund before the portal had got him. He wanted to apologise for the blizzard of '68. He wanted to apologise for not being there at Easter. But what could he say to someone who hated his guts…yet he saw something more? What could he say to the one person in the entire spirit world he actually felt something for…other than Mind numbing emptiness? It had been difficult…but he'd managed it.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for…  
Then I guess we know there's blame to share and none of it seems to matter  
any more!_

Hiccup reached the stream, just as Jack's hands slipped, and he was dragged under. Hiccup just saw blue and white before a hand was pulled under the rushing water. He didn't really know what he was doing, but before he knew it, the pack was on the floor and Hiccup had jumped in. Swimming with the current, Hiccup caught up with the boy with white hair and grabbed hold of his waist. The boy's eyes were shut, and his skin seemed so deathly white that Hiccup didn't think, just put his lips to the others, and gave him his breath. The other's eyes snapped open and looked at Hiccup. Green eyes bore into blue before rolling back and slipping shut. Jack panicked and grabbed the boy, trying desperately to remember the swimming lessons he had received as a kid.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit (like a ship blown from it's mooring)  
As it passes a sun (by a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (like a seed dropped by a sky bird)  
Halfway through the wood (in a distant wood)_

They broke the surface just after a mini waterfall, and Jack half swam, half dragged the other boy's body to the shore before checking him over. There were no cuts and no blood. That was good. But there was no breath either. Jack panted before pinching the boy's nose, and tilted his head back. He'd never done CPR, but he'd seen it being done. Breathing out, he pushed on the boys chest to the count of ten before repeating the process again. He almost gave up, when green eyes snapped open and lurched forward to expel the water from his lungs.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better….but…_

Hiccup didn't know what to think other than his chest really hurt and the boy he'd tried to save, ended up saving him. Collapsing to the floor weakly, Hiccup gasped, breathing heavily as the other boy did the same, exhaustion washing over both of them like a wave. Hiccup looked to the white haired male at the same time Jack looked at him and they smiled, grinning breathlessly.

_Because I knew you…_

"Hi." Hiccup managed before coughing again. The other male sat up, and helped Hiccup sit up before rubbing his back. He didn't know what it was but the motions soothed Hiccup, and he soon felt himself slumping against the male. "I'm Hiccup."

_Because I knew you…_

Jack smiled as Hiccup got his breathing back. The name didn't seem to fit him. Hiccups were usually given to mistakes but this boy had saved him. Jack had nearly passed out in the water, and he knew that if he had, there'd be no rerun. He had a feeling that this wasn't his time line.

"Hey, I'm Jack Frost."

Hiccup smiled as his eyes slid shut.

_Because I knew you…_

"Jokul Frosti. Like the winter god."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled. This boy believed in him. There was no other explanation about it. Jack looked down at Hiccup and smirked.

"Apparently so. Hey uh.. Hiccup?" the brunette nodded. "Thanks. For...you know.. saving me. Not many people would do that."

Hiccup looked at the Winter spirit and smiled.

_I have been changed..._

"Me neither. I don't think either of us would have lived either way. So we're like... each other's guardians or something." Hiccup laughed and Jack smiled.

_For good…  
_  
"Yeah I guess so."

* * *

Not much Romance but i like this as a First contact Bromance :)

I also like the idea that this happened instead of Hiccup going to Toothless when he was going to run in the film.

Up to you :)

**Guest**: Yes i'll attempt the Lana Del Rey one for you... No promises on how it'll turn out :/ that song isn't really my style BUT I'LL TRY! :3

Have Fun! See ya later!

R&R!

Neko: out x


	7. We are - Ana Johnsson (SPY arc P2)

Hey guys! Since so many of you loved chapter 3, i thought id try and make it into an arc

So heres the second Part

This is unbetad cos i really wanted this up today but **Melting Angels **hasnt get back to me with the betad version.

I'll be re-uploading with the betad version when i get it :)

Hope this one's just as good (since the other was written at 4 in the morning :') this isn't)

You know the drill guys. Head between your knees and pray you survive.

* * *

Rain hammered against glass as Jack Frost turned away from the window. Blue eyes were dull and dark circles surrounded the once brilliant blue. A soft beeping was coming from a machine stood next to a small single bed in the corner and Jack ran his bloodied hands through white hair, streaks of red being left behind as his hair stood on end. His black hoodie had been taken off, revealing a white shirt underneath. Patches of red against pale skin made the white haired male cringe as he went over to the single bed. Brown hair was plastered to tanned skin, white bandages adorned the toned chest, making the occupant seem more tanned. Jack sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the auburn hair away from the closed eyes as he thought back.

* * *

"_HICCUP!" Jack knew that shouting out was a terrible idea, it brought attention to him and sure enough, dust kicked up just beside him, making him drop and roll before throwing himself flat against the wall. Blue eyes looked franticly toward where the brunette's body was, the steadily growing pool of blood made Jack feel sick as he slipped his pistol from it's holster in the small of his back, hidden by his black jacket. "Hold on Hic. You'll be fine. I promise." Jack looked away from the other Agent and pulled out a pair of glasses, the thick black rims perched on the bridge of his nose. A button was tapped and the world to Jack went dark, spots of red and yellow on the adjacent roof behind them made him scowl. _

_Darting out, Jack quickly shot in the direction of the attacker, Bullets peppered the ground around him as he saw the other dart up and run away and Jack growled in frustration. Time seemed to stand still for a second, the only thing that moved was the rain that fell so heavily around him, his once spiky hair now plastered to his pale forehead as he remembered the other agent._

"_Dragon rider come in. we have received confirmation. Pitch is dust now. Dragon Rider! HICCUP!" The woman's voice was back and Jack picked up the blue device, jamming it onto his ear and the holographic blue device slid across his eye._

"_Hiccup's hit. This is Agent Frost with the GU4- radical Insurance and Nationality Squad. I repeat, Hiccup's down." the blonde woman on the other end blinked at him, grey eyes stared at him._

"_Then his contract is terminated. This device will self destruct. Good day Agent Frost." a loud screech filled his ear and he ripped off the device as it grew hot. Throwing it to the floor it crackled and blue electricity darted over it, the blue turned white and then cut off. Jack turned to the downed agent and ran over, turning over the brunette, Jack cradled him against him and looked down at the damage. It had been a pretty poor shot, the bullet hitting just above his heart and Jack pulled his hoodie off. Tying it tightly around the wound, Jack pulled out his phone and dialled._

"_Oi Frostbite! I thought you were on recon?" an Australian voice filtered through the speaker. _

"_Aster I need picking up. There's been a complication." the white haired male jammed the phone on his shoulder, using his now free hands to pick up the unconscious man. _

"_I got your position. I'll be there asap." the line fell silent and Jack made his way down to the front of the building, Hiccup's shallow breathing the only thing keeping him calm. A black car pulled up and Jack struggled to open the door. Getting in, Jack laid Hiccup gently on the back seat beside him and slammed the door shut. _

_"To mine and please, make it quick." The driver nodded, Grey and blue hair bouncing slightly and Green eyes stared at him in the rear view mirror. _

"_What happened Jack? You were sent to retrieve-" The other said and Jack sighed. _

"_Someone interfered Aster."_

"_Well hang on, Yours isn't too far."_

* * *

Jack glared at his phone as it rang again and he finally picked it up.

"Agent Frost where are you!" the Russian voice filtered through and Jack sighed.

"The Recon didn't go too well North. My target was hit." Silence drifted through the room as North processed this information.

"Who knew about mission?" Jack shrugged.

"No-one. Only HQ and me. Top priority it was." a soft hum came from the other side and Jack frowned. "North? You've gone quiet. What are you thinking."

"Tis nothing, I shall inform you in person. Bud'te vnimatel'ny drug." Jack smiled.

"And you be careful too." Jack hung up and turned back to Hiccup. His breathing had become steady and Jack smiled gently. "Your a handful Agent Haddock." Jack sat back down as a knock came from the door. Picking up his pistol again, he made his way to the wooden door, past piles of messy clothes and take-a-way boxes. News papers and bottles of beer were dotted around the place and the walls were bare, an array of colours dotted around the place, all of which Jack ignored. "Who is it?" he called out, wincing at how his voice wavered slightly.

"It's your landlord! Open up Frost!" Jack tiptoed toward the door and looked through the keyhole. The man on the other side wore a black suit, a mop of brown hair matched brown eyes and Jack grinned.

"Nice try mate but my landlord's female. Quite pretty really." Jack took a few steps back as he noticed the male slip a hand into his suit jacket. The white haired male darted into a room to his left, his back hugging the wall in the darkness as the front door was blown in, the door falling forward and plaster was torn with it. Jack watched as the man walked past the room he was in and moved toward Hiccup. Stepping out lightly, Jack moved behind the man and raised his gun. The man spun around suddenly and knocked the gun from his hand, causing Jack to scowl.

How could he fall for something a rookie would?

He ducked as the man swung at him, kicking his legs from under him and pulled his blade out. Darting forward, Jack was knocked back as he was kicked in the chest, the air being forced from his lungs and his eyes widened as the other pulled out his own gun, the silver glinting in the feeble light. Flipping over the couch, Jack knelt behind as bullets tore into the bottom of it, as the firing paused, Jack popped up and nearly froze at the sight that met him. The attacker had Hiccup. The gun pointed at his head. Blade back in hand, Jack threw it at him, the blade embedding it's self into the other's wrist, the gun going wide and the bullet lodging it's self into the pillow beside Hiccup's head. Jack ran forward and grabbed the man, his arm wrapped around the others throat. Pinning him against the wall, The other man grew desperate, throwing punches at Jack's ribs, causing the white haired man to wince before he jerked his arm to the side and the other fell still, the loud snap echoing through the room followed by a thud as Jack dropped the body. Leaning down, the white haired male winced as his ribs protested and he yanked his blade from the dead man's wrist. Struggling over to the front door, Jack picked it up and leant it against the door frame.

His landlord was going to kill him.

He settled down onto the couch after he righted it and tried to catch his breath. His ribs really hurt. Footsteps outside the broken door made him grip the silver gun he'd liberated from the now dead man and point it at the door with his left hand from the couch. A knock filled the room and the door pitched forward, hitting the floor with a loud crash to reveal a tall, bulky man. His blue eyes widened as he saw Jack and he gestured to the room.

"May I enter?" Jack smiled and nodded, the gun dropping beside him.

"Yeah, put the door back though North." North smiled and stepped over the door before picking it up and placing it back against the door frame.

"Vhat happened?" The Russian asked and Jack smiled, his head falling backwards in exhaustion.

"That guy," he pointed to the dead man in the corner. "Said he was my landlord." North's eyes flicked to the younger male. "I don't think Peggy would be too happy to know she's a bloke now." the Russian smiled and sat next to the other. "So, what did I do to get your presence?" Jack smiled and North looked at him, his face grew serious and solemn.

"There is mole in HQ. Double agent." Jack's eyes widened. "Someone is killing agents off."

* * *

Relatively Short but as i said, i wasn't too sure on this :s

**Bud'te vnimatel'ny drug**Is Russian for **Be careful friend**.

Hope it's good enough!

Cookies or beer for those who Review!

Reviews are like... Redbull to me (That's what's been fueling these things by the way, my table has like... 8.. no 9 empty cans of redbull and 2 unopened. GUESS WHO'S GETTING UPDATES TONIGHT (Maybe lol)

Have fun! R&R :3


	8. SkyFall- Our last night

OK! so I'm simply putting this up to see what you guys think,

This was caused by a sudden light bulb **Melting Angels** and i had :')

She's doing her version and I'm doing mine :')

**Guest: **The names of the songs and the artists/what they're from are the chapter titles.

It's from **Wicked! **The song is literally called **For good.**

oh and also: **Guest** i will try my hardest to get the Lana Del Rey one up asap... I'm still trying to figure it out lol

Let me know y'all!

oh beer and cookies for ya :)

Skyfall (Our last night cover)

* * *

"OK! Closing time kids! Last quarter!" Doors closed and the lights shut off and the smiling face of Archer Hiccup Haddock fell into a defeated sigh. Turning away from the screen he faced the blonde behind him.

"Oh hi Astrid." the blonde grinned at him.

"Your Royal uselessness." she said while bowing. Hiccup rolled his eyes and pulled off the long white cloak with fur around the top. It wasn't really that often that Hiccup was chosen, only a fair few actually chose an archer in a fantasy game, the more popular ones being a Warrior, that was Astrid or Snotlout, A Mage, Fishlegs or Camicazi or a Rouge, Ruffnut or Tuffnut. Archers were very rarely used, hence why it was just him. He wasn't that bad of a shot, he just had to do what the user told him, which most of the time was a really lousy shot.

"oh ha-ha Astrid. Oh please stop, my ribs hurt with the hilarity." Hiccup retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. The blonde glared at him and twisted his arm behind him, causing him to fall to the floor. "Ow! Why would you do that?!" he shouted as the others surrounded him.

"Ha-ha! Looks like someone actually chose the worthless for once! Your lucky Hic-dumb! That'll be the last time in a very long time!" Snotlout shouted and Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid let go of him and dropped her axe handle onto his back.

"OW!" Astrid covered her mouth in mock horror.

"Oh I'm so sorry! My axe slipped, I couldn't concentrate with all your patheticness." The blonde sneered at him and he sighed before picking himself up gingerly, his back really hurt now. It wasn't too bad earlier, despite being nearly killed with a close range fight with a pack of wolves.

"Yeah.. good one guys. I'll be back later." he said as he put his bow on his back and his arrows hung from his waist. He walked off as they started laughing, Fishlegs and Camicazi watching as he left.

0o0o0o0o0o

The train ride into GameCentral wasn't too long but it was long enough that Hiccup had time to put two braids in his hair and sort out his dirt caked face. His arm hurt slightly from a rather deep cut that he hadn't noticed.

Perfect. He'd have to go to nurse Joy's. She hated helping Pokemon it seemed but she was rather nice to the young archer. She was, after all, the most qualified nurse of the arcade's GameCentral. Stepping off the train, Hiccup found himself in a large room, the dimly lit room had graffiti dotted around the place but he ignored it completely in favour of walking through into a busy station room. There were gates leading off, all had the names above them. There was Tron to one corner, Golf tour to the other. Hiccup looked up to his own sign, the bright neon lights saying Battle of Berk shone back at him causing him to sigh, his right hand gripping the bleeding cut as he walked over to the stand with Pokemon above it. Hiccup took a deep breath and jumped over the wall.

He really hoped nothing else would grace it's self with his presence.

"Hiccup!" a female voice snapped him out of his musings and he looked around, spotting the pink haired woman fairly quickly.

"Hey Joy." he smiled as she bounced over to him, freezing when she spotted his hand clamped on his arm. "Heh, yeah I got picked for once." nurse joy smiled before gesturing for him to follow. They entered a white room to one side and Hiccup stood in front of the table set to one side and reached for his coin bag. Green eyes widened when he didn't find it. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Joy turned to back to Hiccup who slumped slightly. "They took my coins. I cant pay you." Joy frowned, at a loss of what to do.

"Hic I wish I could help but I don't get coins." Hiccup smiled and nodded, his hand still holding firmly onto the cut, he was starting to get cramp in his hand.

"It's alright Joy, I'll think of something." Nurse joy nodded, looking sadly at him. "Right. Well. Sorry for wasting your time." Hiccup turned to leave when Joy hugged him.

"It'll get better Hiccup, I promise." Hiccup didn't reply and just smiled. Stepping back into GameCentral, Hiccup winced as a tall, bulky man bumped into his arm, causing a sharp pain to shoot through into his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey watch it." The man who turned glared at Hiccup, blue eyes staring back at him. "heh... sorry." the hulking man turned away and the small brunette sighed before turning his eyes toward the gate opposite to him. 'Seasons Spirits' it read. He'd never gone out of game before, aside from the bar sometimes and to Joy's. He wasn't going Pitchner, Just... explore his other options. Hiccup smiled and readjusted his arrows at his hip before taking a step forward, an alarm going off as he crossed the thresh hold.

"Hold it!" Hiccup sighed and turned back toward the Female NPC. "Alright, You know the drill."

"Oh come on Anna! Every time I try to enter somewhere!" Hiccup complained. Anna didn't look up at him.

"Name."

"Sonic." Hiccup replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. The NPC sighed and repeated herself. "Ugh Hiccup Haddock."

"What game you come from?"

"Battle of Berk."

"Bring anything with you?"

"Nope."

"No weapons?" Hiccup froze, he forgot about his bow and arrows.

"Uh, no?" the NPC nodded and turned away.

"Alright Haddock. Have a good time and make sure your back before opening." Hiccup walked backwards, hiding his bow and arrows till Anna had blinked out. He sighed and turned toward the docking station.

"Alright! Now.. how..?" There was no train, there didn't even seem like a floor. Hiccup looked around and spotted a rope and smiled. "There we go." He picked up the rope, smiling at the length and tied one end to an arrow. Tying the other end to a post, Hiccup took aim, Time slowed down for him as he breathed out and released the arrow, it flew through the Docking station and connected to something on the other side. Reaching into his bag, Hiccup pulled out a wheel and used his leather harness as a seat. He created some sort of pulley system and pushed himself off and into the world. As He sat, the gash in his arm throbbing and the archer felt dizzy. He couldn't die from blood loss.

Could he?

Hiccup shook his head, trying to clear the buzzing in his head and to remind himself he wasn't there for the tutorial. He was a patch. Well. That was what he'd been told. He couldn't really remember much any more. He'd been incredibly lucky that he hadn't even had a game over screen for the 5 years they'd been in the arcade. Green eyes slipped shut just as he entered the game, slipping forward as the pulley jerked forward, meeting the end of it's line and hiccup pitched forward, the simulated gravity taking hold and he started to fall. Something cold and wet hit the back of his head, causing him to jerk forward and his eyes to snap open. His arrow was falling just above him and Hiccup grabbed it, his arm protesting as the rope snapped tight and he swung with speed toward the mountain side.

"Oh come on." Hiccup screwed his eyes shut and prepared for the harsh stop when he felt weird for a second and opened his eyes. The rope snapped and Hiccup was thrown forwards, the temperature dropping dramatically as he slid down a slide of ice. Hiccup yelled as he was thrown around, being launched into the air and through loop-de-loops was now on his 'I don't want to ever experience this again' list (he had started it last week after Astrid had introduced 'yak-nog' He'd been ill for three days afterwards) he groaned as he looked ahead and saw a dead end with no way of stopping himself. Once again being launched into the air, Hiccup flew over a chasm before being slammed to a stop on a small shelf jutting out of the chasm, puffs of breath visible in front of his now unconscious form.

* * *

Once again this is un-betad as **Melting Angels **is busy (though i haven't sent her this one yet but i will)

So yeah!

Let me know if i should continue it

The next scene (literally) has Jack in it :3

Reviews get beer and cookies!

Neko: out x


	9. Heidi Mollenhauer- God help the outcasts

Ok so i've actually had this ready since like... last week

but

i've been so freaking busy it's not even funny :(

but there SHOULD be many tonight.

These are unbeta'd since fanfiction is trolling **Melting Angels** and i :(

Enjoy peepz!

* * *

**_God Help the outcasts - hunchback of Notre Damme_**

Jack Sighed and Sat down, his legs curled under him as he looked up to the clear Starry night. How many times had he sat here, all alone in the woods in the middle of the night with no-one to listen to him or to just keep him Company? The stone under him was hard and unforgiving, ice and frost coated the floor and trees around him from his angered outburst. Blue eyes watched the Skies and smiled sadly. He'd never Spoken to the moon before, not once believing he'd heard the moon that night. 50 years he'd been at this. 50 years of silence. 50 years of painful, mind numbing cold and Solitude. He'd been running through the words in his head and now he was going to try. He'd landed in a cold island, Berk he'd heard it being called. There was a temple nearby where the villagers used music to Speak to their Viking gods. Jack paid no mind to it as he looked to his hands and took a breath.

_"I don't know if you can hear me,_

_or if your even there._

_I don't know if you would listen, to a gypsies prayer._

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you._

_Still I see your face and wonder, where you once an outcast too?"_

Jack froze as the words filled the air around him, his mouth open but his words were still In his throat. His words had not left him and yet he was hearing them. Looking around he spotted a small cliff face with a figure stood on it, head tilted toward the moon, a mop of auburn hair bathed in silver light. Taking a deep breath jack looked away and finally sang.

_"God help the outcasts_

_hungry from birth_

_show them the mercy,_

_they don't find on earth"_

_"Gods help my people, we look to you still_

_Gods help the outcasts, or no-body will."_ Jack let his eyes slide shut as the other continued

_"They as for wealth, They ask for fame, they ask for glory to shine on their name. They ask for love, they can possess, they ask the gods and their angels to bless them while-"_ Jack cut the other off this time.

_"I ask for nothing, I can get by, but I know so many, less lucky than I."_

_"Please help my people, the poor and down trod."_

_"I thought we all were, the children of gods."_ They both sang, in perfect harmony and timing, a warmth spread through jack's chest. A kindred spirit it seems.

_"Gods help the outcasts-"_

_"Children of gods."_ Jack let his eyes open again and looked toward the other, his soft smile fell when he realised the other was looking in his direction before a hand ran through hair and the figure was gone.

"Hey wait!" Jack jumped up and grabbed his staff, taking to the air before landing on the cliff the figure had been on. Jack sighed and looked back to the moon. "Help them. Whoever they were, they needed you more than me. Please... I don't know why you put me here and I doubt I'm gonna find out any time soon. But please, help the person that was stood here." Jack sighed and his head dropped to his chest before a twig snapped behind him and he span round to see the figure from before.

"Who are you?" a male voice drifted over to the winter spirit and Jack gripped his staff, disbelief running through him.

"J- Jack. Jack frost." he stammered, so unused to being asked questions. The other's shoulders dropped and a deep sigh was heard.

"So the gods listened and made me insane. When I asked if you would listen I didn't mean Loki." he muttered and Jack smiled.

"Yeah I'm not made up. I'm real." Jack leant on his staff, his head resting on his arm, pale hands gripping the wood tightly. The auburn haired boy, for that's all he looked really as he was far to short to be a fully grown Viking, tilted his head slightly and Jack smiled again, this boy seemed just like him in nearly every way. Short, skinny, alone...

"Why then are you named Jokul Frosti?" Jack blinked.

"say what now? Jokoo who?" the boy snickered and looked toward the moon, green eyes were bright, even in the darkness and jack felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

"Jokul Frosti... Jack frost. You.. you sa-" the boy cut himself off, a laugh escaping him and Jack smirked, this kid was easy to amuse it seemed. "Oh man, that's by far the best thing I've heard all week... then again this is the first conversation all week." Jack frowned.

"Isn't it the end of the week?" he asked and the boy nodded, silence fell over the two again and jack bit his lip, the other swinging his arms. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" the other's head tilted slightly again and jack smiled, standing up straight.

"Your name. You know mine, I thought it was only fair I know yours." The white haired male grinned, causing the shorter one of the two to frown.

"Oh.. uh. Hiccup. My name's Hiccup." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup? You don't look like a hiccup." Hiccup folded his arms causing jack to flinch and realize he'd insulted the boy. "Ah no I don't mean like that.. I mean.. isn't that what people usually call mistakes or something? I'm saying you don't look like a mistake.. I've made it worse." Jack wiped a hand over his face and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well... I am." Jack froze and looked toward Hiccup. The boy was looking down at his feet and jack could see the un-shed tears in his eyes. Without thinking he walked over and wrapped his arms around the boy, silently cheering when he didn't go through him. The boy stiffened and Jack held him.

"Your not a hiccup or a mistake. You seem to me rather smart and nice." Jack spoke softly and Hiccup relaxed slightly before pulling back, Jack looked down and realised the boy was tanned, freckles adorned his face and crooked teeth were suddenly showed to him.

"Thank you Jack."

"Any time Short-stack." Hiccup froze this time and Jack grinned. "I said Hiccup didn't suit you so I'm giving you another name... Even better! Your a Viking right?" Hiccup blanched at this, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Um.. I guess so?"

"Then i'm calling you Dragon Boy." Hiccup's eyes widened and Jack smiled.

"But we kill dragons!" Jack rested his staff on his shoulders, the smaller boy stepped closer, a few inches shorter.

"But you don't even believe your a Viking. I'd rather be a dragon boy than a fish." Hiccup blinked, utterly confused and jack laughed. "Come on Dragon boy, I believe this is a start to a beautiful friendship." Hiccup gaped at him again.

"Whatever you say Frost-butt." Jack laughed before the two settled down.

Far above them the moon shone down, silver rays bathing the two and a tall man with silver hair and grey eyes smiled as he watched.

"Probably not what either of you meant, but at least you can be outcasts together."


	10. My sincearist apologies

This is what my nan would call an apologey.

in other words, an apology.

i never intended to leave things so long!

BUT!

i am determined to upload up to date tonight :)

so this is just a heads up!

so sorry guys!

Forgive me?

extra beer and cookies?


	11. Goo Goo dolls - Not broken (version 1)

Hiccup sighed as he pushed his pencil up and down his table. His left arm was tucked under his head, as his green eyes followed the pencil's progress back toward him before his finger pushed it away again. It seemed symbolic in its own right, really. How he had been running away so much, but he still ended up right back at the beginning again.

The pencil slipped from its path and landed beside his arm, causing him to pause and stare at it. He felt like the pencil at that moment. How he was only there to be used, pushed away, only to be sent back again, at the first opportunity gravity had.

Toothless was in his house, sleeping away like he should be, but with the first signs of winter, came sleepless nights for the young Viking.

Sighing, Hiccup stood up and turned toward the door, his prosthetic squeaking slightly and causing him to glare at it. He couldn't be the silent, solitary person he was any more either. It seemed that the whole village had memorised the sound of his prosthetic. Grabbing his book and tucking it into his coat, Hiccup left the warmth of the forge, the chilly night air washing over him, as his mind wandered again.

Where was the strange boy with white hair who said nothing? The blue shirt was strange enough but the white hair sparked interest. It reminded him of the snow that would fall softly around him, coating everything in a sparkling white blanket. The blue of his eyes that made him remember winter days with clear skies…the pale skin that seemed so odd, yet so right for the boy. Hiccup sighed and looked up, emerald eyes searching for the strange boy. He'd been coming for years, watching from afar, when he thought that Hiccup wasn't. But…nothing really happened without the chief to be knowing.

Flecks of white suddenly assaulted the brunettes eye sight, and red lips stretched into a soft smile. The boy always followed soon after the first snowfall in Berk.

"Come on blue."

He'd nicknamed him blue, since that's the colour that seemed to fit best with him.

Forgoing any previous thoughts of sleeping, Hiccup grabbed a torch and ran toward the cliffs, facing the docks. Snow was falling heavily as he stood and waited, eyes searching any sign of the white haired boy that only he seemed to notice. His sign came not in a ship, but from a shout of pure joy in the sky. Green eyes darted upward, mouth falling open as he saw the object of his thoughts back flip through the sky, unaided by a dragon, and seemingly just...glide through the darkness. The boy's startling white hair was like a beacon in the inky blackness, and Hiccup felt his breath hitch. He'd known the boy was strange, even special, but this?

This was amazing.

Stumbling to keep him in his sights, Hiccup followed from the ground, running as fast as he could below him, determined to finally meet the boy in blue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack laughed as he spun in the air, the snowflakes twirling around him, his staff held firmly in his grasp. Occasionally, he glanced back at the golden ship that was following him. Why the Guardians wanted to follow him while he was working was a mystery to him, but he was grateful for the company all the same. Bunny was leant against the side of the ship, face green slightly, as Jack flew beside the pooka.

"Aw bunny, what's wrong?"

E. Aster Bunnymund was not happy, and a flying, sarcastic spirit was sure to make him angrier.

"Rack off frostbite." Jack grinned, shrugged, and flew on as the ship descended into a cove, a lake set in the middle.

Autumn's hold had littered the floor with the array of reds, golds, and shades of brown, instead of the normally vibrant, green life. Pale toes touched the grass and frost shot out, Jack's hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, still getting used to this extra power thing." he muttered as Bunny glowered at him.

Jack smiled sheepishly, and turned toward the lake. Snow was falling steadily now, and Jack frowned as he noticed it growing heavier, and more violent. He glanced back at the others, who were setting up camp in a cave that seemed already hollowed out, and almost ready for occupancy again. There were furs in the corner, and a small fire pit to one side away from the entrance.

Jack shook his head and turned toward the growing storm above them. He knew this wasn't caused by him but it wasn't supposed to be here. It wasn't right for the time. Nodding to himself, he shot off, flying high, and missing a small figure in the tree line.

Floating in the sky, Jack tried to focus, as his power was feeding the storm, and he knew he had to get it under control again. It was a strange feeling; his power was leaving him, yet returning to him just as quickly.

Holding onto his staff tightly, Jack's eyes closed and focused on the centre of the storm, his power being drained, from the effort of calming the unforgiving weather. It took longer than anticipated, but by the time the storm had dissipated, Jack could barely stay upright. His eyes drooped and his chest hurt and as he moved, just slightly, so he could start his descent back to the group, white hot pain shot through him, and Jack immediately knew he'd used too much. The sudden shot of pain sapped the last of his strength, and his eyes rolled backward as he fell toward the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiccup had watched for a little while before he heard a snap behind him, and he winced, turning slowly to see his best friend and Dragon behind him.

"Ok so I know I said I wouldn't be long but Toothless! Remember me telling you about the boy that I only saw when winter was here?"

The dragon blinked.

"He's here! He's up there and he's making the storm stop! I mean- this is- he- Toothless!"

Hiccup had turned back to see the white haired boy twitch, before it seemed he pitched forward, and was now falling. Without another word, Hiccup had jumped onto the black dragon's back and shot up, the wind pushing back his auburn bangs from his eyes, and he jumped up and off the dragons back, the white haired boy settling into his arms as they fell together, before Hiccup reattached himself to Toothless, and they landed in the cove.

Hiccup looked around and spotted the cave before running in. There was a wave of warmth that washed over him, and green eyes blinked at the burning fire in the corner. No-one knew about the cove except Astrid, and she'd promised that it was just Hiccup and Toothless' special place.

Laying the boy next to the fire, Hiccup gathered as many furs as he could, and wrapped them around the shaking frame of blue. Kneeling next to him, the Viking gently brushed the white hair from the pale face, fingertips tingling with the strange coldness that emanated from the boy. Green eyes looked up, and locked with the black dragon, before settling back and leaning against the cave wall, exhaustion taking over. Hiccup soon fell asleep, his dreams plagued with his father's disapproving voice, and Astrid's harsh words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jack? Jack come on, you need to wake up."

Blue eyes struggled open, and Jack groaned as the heat hit him properly. A multitude of colours assaulted his vision and Jack smiled, lips cracking as they parted.

"Hey Tooth." He managed, exhaustion and pain still throbbing through him.

Tooth smiled back at him as she gently touched his cheek.

"Oh Jack, you should have told us that you were going to do something dangerous." Tooth fretted.

Jack smiled and struggled up, the furs falling off him, and shaking arms helped to drag him back from the fire, the cool air soothing his burning cheeks and sweat covered forehead. Bunny helped him sit up against a wall before scowling at him.

"Yeah the first thing we know about it is that kid carrying you in!" A grey furred digit tore his focus from the group, and to a figure at the back of the cave.

A black shape moved slightly, and suddenly green eyes stared at him, and the cat like pupils bore into him, as the frost spirit gulped, before blinking.

"Wait... hyrr?" Jack muttered, and the black shape twitched, the cat like eyes softening, pupils going wide as they regarded him, and Jack stood up shakily, staff in hand once more, before walking over to the black shape.

"Woah frostbite! What are ya doing?"

Jack waved a hand behind him and kept his eyes on the dragon before him.

"Is... is that you bud?" Jack said softly, and knelt before the creature who regarded him, completely calm. Reaching forward a pale hand, Jack bit his lip and held his breath as the dragon placed his head against the hand. "HA! It is you!" He shouted, before hugging the dragon who growled softly.

It's wings opened, and Jack froze. There, in the dragon's embrace, was a small boy who looked around 13. The boy's green tunic and furs were twisted slightly, and auburn hair was messy, as flushed cheeks turned to face the group. Freckles adorned the tanned skin.

Jack frowned.

"Jack, who is that?" He heard Tooth's voice drift over to him and he looked at the dragon.

"What're you doing with freckles Hyrr?" The dragon shifted, and began to nudge the boy.

Green eyes opened, and a frown settled on the boys face.

"Toothless, why'd you do that? You of all people should-" The boy trailed off as he sat up and turned, coming face to face with the kneeling winter spirit.

"Blue!"

Jack blinked and looked behind him at the others, who shrugged. Looking back at the boy, Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh.. uh.. I dont know your name." Hiccup said sheepishly.

Jack froze again as he realised something.

"Wait.. you can see me?"

The boy nodded, sitting back, before wincing and bringing a leg in front of him, nimble hands rubbing his knee. Jack noticed the wooden contraption in place of the rest of the leg, and he looked at the Dragon.

"Hyrr what's going on? I thought you guys hated humans! And why can this one see me?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, and put a hand on his chest.

"Hey! So that's they thanks I get for saving your sorry ass?"

Jack blinked and grinned, before poking the boy in the forehead.

He could touch him.

"Oh this is great! In all the years I've been coming here I never thought someone would be able to see me!" he turned to the rest of the group, who were smiling, well... Tooth and North were smiling, Sandy was dozing, and Bunny just looked as grumpy as always.

"Um, what are you looking at?" Hiccup asked, confused.

Jack's eyes widened

* * *

i am SO SO SORRY!

I know i promised loads the other day but i crashed and then i just pretty much slept for like a day :')

i do appologise.

This one is BETA'd by my wonderful friend (i like to think of her as a friend :') ) **Melting Angels**

but

she's on holiday (i think, she could be back today)

BUT! There **WILL** be more of the SPY AU tonight

and maybe a start of the Hacker AU i have planned :3

planned is such a strong word...

more...

idea'd

if that makes sense...

you know the drill!


	12. Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Spy pt3)

Ok so here's another one :)

Hope you like this one.

also un-beta'd as i dont quite know when **Melting Angels** is back but hey :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Here's part 3 of the SPY arc :3

(Radioactive)

Blue eyes widened and Jack looked down.

"What? North what do you mean someone's killing agents? Are you saying that... That... but..." North laid a hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"Do not Vorry. Do you have other home?" Jack looked at North and sighed.

"HQ knows about all of them." North nodded and looked at the still figure on the bed.

"This is target?" North stood up and walked over to Hiccup, Jack watching every step.

"Yeah, Hiccup. Good news is that his Contract with his previous employed has been terminated. Bad news is, He still might die." North turned back toward the 20 year old and smiled.

"Then I know vhere you go." North smiled and spread his arms open. "Pack! Go! You leave in 3." Jack blinked.

"Leave to where?" North waved his hand and smiled.

"Less is said, is better my friend." Jack smiled and stood up before wincing, a hand wrapping around his ribs. "Vhat is it?" Jack looked at the older man and smiled gently.

"Just a couple of good shots to the ribs, nothing serious I'm sure." North nodded and gestured for Jack to pack.

"I vill keep Dragon safe." Jack nodded and went into the bedroom to change and pack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack was done in less than 3, giving him time to rest against the door into the apartment.

"Tis... nice place." Jack snickered and pushed off the wall.

"It looks like trash. Hell, even dumps look better!" Jack sat next to Hiccup and watched him. "All I could get in this town without drawing suspicion. Still... It might be nice to not have to mop the ceiling." North blinked.

"You mop ceiling?" Jack grinned and pointed above the couch to where an array of cobwebs nearly encased the light bulb, a crack leaking a black fluid.

"See, Mop the ceiling." Jack grinned at the look of pure horror and disgust on North's face and sighed, wincing at the pain in his ribs. North sighed and checked his watch.

"Come. We leave now." Jack nodded and disconnected Hiccup from the heart monitor, North picking him up gently as Jack slipped into his 'matrix coat' as he explained to north at his confused look.

"I like the matrix, what better than a long black leather coat?" North shook his head, smiling.

"Head up, you vill soon see." Jack frowned but nodded, opening the broken door and leaning it against the adjacent wall. "How vill you explain door?" North asked as he stepped through, Jack placed it back before replying and picking up his bag.

"Ah I told Peggy I had an ex who was extremely psycho and violent. I'd already said to her I'd pay for any damages." North nodded and set off toward the stairs leading to the roof. They were on the top floor anyway and Jack pulled out a key, opening the door to the pouring rain. He pulled off his coat and covered Hiccup. No sense in him getting a cold too.

Following the large man, Jack looked around and spotted the helicopter coming toward them. Looking toward North, the white haired agent gripped his gun. "I really hope this is yours Nick." North nodded and smiled as the Chopper landed.

"Get in." North had climbed up, tucking Hiccup into a body board to keep him stationary. Jack threw his bag in and reached out for the handle when a bullet hit the outer edge of the chopper, just missing his head. Jack ducked and scowled, his pistol being slipped out yet again.

"Go! I'll jump in in a sec!" North nodded and pulled out his own gun as the chopper lifted off, heading toward the edge of the building and Jack glared at the figure opposite. The figure was in black, a hood covered the figures head and a tight black top made Jack smirk. "Seems like the girls get it worse than the blokes. That top does so very little for your figure love." The female growled and darted forward, Jack's eyes widened at the speed she took off at him.

"Any other bits of advice dead man?" Jack heard her speak and grinned, dropping down as she swung at him, his dagger already in hand.

"Yeah! Give up." She kicked out at him and Jack winced, his already sore ribs caught in the cross fire of her boot. "You kick like a mule! I wonder who's side of the family you get that from?" he said, the woman growling and swung at him, her nails catching his cheek and Jack felt the sting as she tore skin. He kicked her back and glanced at the helicopter at the end of the row of flats. "As riveting as this is, I really must dash. Ciao!" He shouted and threw a small package at her, the contents exploding in a cloud of colourful pink smoke before kicking off and running toward the hovering chopper. He heard her cry of fury and jumped over a gap between the buildings before jumping forward, hands just about grabbing the Helicopter's landing gear. Swinging forward, Jack wrapped his legs around the pole before pulling out his liberated pistol and fired at her, grinning as she stood and fired back. It wasn't until they were over the river that he put the gun away and struggled up to the cab of the chopper. The wind whipped around him and Jack was exhausted, The rain making everything slippery. His hand slipped and he began to fall when a hand shot out and grabbed his.

"I don't know about you my Friend, but I don't think that Side walk is good look for you." Jack grinned as he was lifted into the chopper and the door was shut behind him.

"Yeah I have that idea too. Thanks for that North." Nick smiled and clasped his shoulder, Jack's knees buckling slightly.

"Bah! Is what friends are for da?" Jack smiled before groaning, pain suddenly catching up with him and a pale hand went to his side, coming back red. Blue eyes looked at the older man and Jack smiled.

"Well crap." was all he managed before he passed out, pitching forward and landing next to Hiccup.

North looked at the two and shook his head.

"Rookies."

* * *

I do have like... another part to this done so it's up to you guys when you get it :)

Next will be the Hacker Au (hopefully)

BEER AND COOKIES FOR REVEIWS!


	13. linkin park- what ive done Hacker au

Linkin Park – What i've done

Hacker AU

enjoy!

* * *

Green eyes stare at the computer screen in front of a tanned man of 19. Numbers roll across the screen and letters and symbols flash across. A set of black glasses perches on a tanned button nose and lips part, crooked teeth are just about visible as a tongue darts across the winter beaten lips. Tanned fingertips dart across a laptop keyboard as a black box pops up, causing the Auburn haired male to smile. The lid of the laptop is slammed shut and green converse move out of the Cafe booth. A black pen drive is pulled from the USB drive on the side of the brown laptop before being shoved into the black leather jacket that hangs off thin shoulders. A green scarf was wrapped around a freckled neck, a green jumper low enough to reveal a brown tee underneath. Black jeans clung to thin legs as the laptop was stuffed into a yellow satchel at the man's side, a dragon on the front before glasses were pushed back up his nose and a cup of coffee was paid for.

Light foot steps lead the man out of the small café as a taller white-haired male bumps into him. Blue eyes look down at the other before a smile is cracked at him.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup smiles back, a hand reaches to rub the back of his head.

"Hey Agent Frost. Need help again?" Agent Frost smiles and nods, gesturing for Hiccup to re-enter the Cafe, which he does. Green eyes dart to the blonde haired woman behind the counter who smiles, a pale hand makes a small gesture to which Agent Frost misses. Hiccup smiles again, this time to the woman and he walks over to her.

"So! What'll it be Henrick?" The woman with grey eyes dart to the Agent looking at the cookies before looking back at the Shorter male in front of her. Hiccup smiles and places his right hand onto the counter.

"Well I was wondering if we could use your office Astrid. There's some stuff we need to talk about." Astrid smiles at him and places her hand over his and nods.

"Sure thing. I'll just get the boss to open it." Hiccup smiles and takes his hand away, Agent frost beside him again.

"She seems nice." Hiccup smiles and nods as a large man walks out, blonde hair messy.

"Hey Henrick. Follow me." Hiccup nods and gestures for the Agent to follow, pale hands buried deep into Black suit pants. Frost's white shirt is creased at parts, making Hiccup realize that the agent probably hadn't slept in a few days. Dark shadows were starting to be visible on the Agents face as they walk down the dark corridor. A steel door is opened and the two men walk in, the blonde man remaining outside. "You know what to do Henrick. Have fun." the door shuts and Hiccup turns as the older man pushes him against a wall, cold lips press against warm ones as Hiccup's eyes slid shut, Glasses falling slightly. The taste of coffee is strong on the agents lips and Hiccup's tongue darts out to quickly have a taste before the two part and green eyes open to look at the flustered Agent.

"Sorry, been wanting to do that for a while." Agent Frost bites his lip and Hiccup grins before walking over to a table, his laptop is pulled out again and he glances at the blushing white haired male.

"your not the only one." Frost's lip part into a grin as he moves over to Hiccup who Sits down and boots up the laptop again. "So tell me about this problem." The white-haired male slips a hand into his suit jacket and pulls out a silver pen drive, words and numbers pop up onto the screen and the Auburn haired male studies them.

"This is the coding the hacker uses. We havent been able to crack it yet." Green eyes look at the Agent over the black rims of the glasses.

"So you brought it to me." Hiccup grins and the Agent blushes.

"Yeah well.. Dont let it go to your head." Hiccup laughs and looks back at the screen.

"Too late Frosty." the blue-eyed male groans and sits down opposite, head hitting his arms that are folded on the table.

"We're dooomed." he cries out dramatically and Hiccup laughs again, Fingers dancing over the keyboard again.

15 minutes later Hiccup looks up, a smile on his face. The room is silent save for the sound of the fan of the laptop and the soft snores of the Agen across from him. He felt bad for having to wake the obviously tired Agent but he had no choice. Standing up, Hiccup quietly walks over to the sleeping man and gently shakes him, earning a groan.

"Jack wake up." Blue eyes blink and look around the room before landing on the laptop opposite him. Jack looked at the brunette beside him and ran a hand over his face, cheeks red with marks on his face from his suit jacket. "I'm done." Hiccup goes back to the computer before frowning. Jack stands and moves beside him, the light of the computer lighting their faces in the sudden darkness as the lights flicker off. Jack's head looks up at the ceiling before down at the auburn haired man.

"That's new." Hiccup nods and types for a second before a loud screech fills the room, causing the two to cover their ears. The laptop screen flashes white and a black face is shown on it, golden eyes staring at them before a cackle of a laugh fills the room and the laptop starts to smoke. Hiccup's eyes go wide before pulling the pen drive out and jumps back from the table, tripping backwards over the chair and falling back, his head hitting the floor painfully as the door opens slightly and a small canister is rolled in, green smoke quickly fills the room and Jack kneels down to help Hiccup up.

"Wha- What's going on?!" Hiccup's voice fills the room and Jack holds the smaller male close, his head feels full of wool as Hiccup's grip starts to slacken on Jack's arm. Hiccup's knees give out and Jack slides down the wall to a sitting position as the skinnier man passes out, glasses falling off his face as the Agent's eyes grow heavy and notice men filling the room with gas masks, yellow eyes glinting in the growing darkness before Jack passes out, his head falls to the side to rest against Hiccup's before the men move forward and drag the men out, the glasses and a silver pen drive lay forgotten on the floor, a testament to what had happened.

* * *

a different writing style to what im used to but hey :)

this is another arc i'll end up doing if people like it.

beer and cookies for people who review!


	14. Sarah Mackie - Photo Album

Yes, Sarah, Ben, Phil, Richard, Becky and John are all real people.

They all live in england.

And yes, i am sarah :)

So I was sat listening to a song and re-reading over one of the stories

when it hit me.

It was time.

Time to introduce one of my songs.

So here it is.

Here is Photo Album©

And dont steal it, I do have it copywritten :)

* * *

_we should look for the signs of the coming day_

_a loosened tongue's what people say_

_should I look to the future, im happy with today_

_come what may_

Jack sighed as he looked out the window of the bar. It was small and quiet and dimly lit. exactly what he needed. Light and noise were just recipies for disaster with his current mood. How some people could just be happy was a mystery. And because of people talking he was alone. Again. Sipping at his Disaronno and red bull, Jack's blue eyes roamed the pub. The regulars were there. Becka behind the bar with her smile and long brown hair, John with his short hair and endless amount of humour. The group in the corner always served to amuse him. The short man, known as Richard or Ricardo by his friends was trying to figure something out that had his friends amused. One had short brown hair, Ben, his slim frame shook as he laughed silently at his friend's idiocy, the fake blonde next to him, Sarah, was openly laughing, painted purple nails glinted in the soft light as she picked up her drink, the same as his (he knew as he'd bought her it, she'd thanked him and nearly down right refused until he'd smiled and said that it was his pleasure to see familiarity.) and drank through the straw before their curly haired friend, Phil, said something that made her choke almost.

"Guys, for people in uni, im surprised at how thick you all can be!" her voice drifted over to him and he smiled as she fixed her purple checkered shirt over her red tank top. The man who had his head on the table looked up at her and poked her in the rib that caused her to squeek and glare at him, her cheeks turning red.

"Says you! Sarah a few weeks ago your hair went from blonde, to grey to white! All in four days!" The girl grinned and poked her tongue out at him.

"And it will be red tomorrow Ben so shush!" the boy smiled and shook his head before picking up his pint. Jack smiled and shook his head at her antics as she sighed and took another sip as a auburn haired man walked in. A tanned hand reached up and pulled off a ball cap before stuffing it into his satchel at his side.

_Come on in what you make of that_

_relax my friend take off your hat_

_we'll sit right here and drink some tea_

_while we have a chat_

_what you make of that?_

Jack watched the man with interest as he sat down at the bar, his back to the group he had been watching and sipped at a glass of whisky. (he was observant when it came to drinks.) Sitting there watching him, he noticed Sarah stand up and grin at the boys.

"Yeah well! Duty calls! Open mic night people!" She turned from the boys, missing the fond smile that crossed Ben's face and the grin the other two shared. She walked toward the white haired male before smiling and spoke to John, the bar man smiling and nodding to the girl and she turned toward the guitar and mic stood beside where Jack was sat. Black jeans framed her legs and a pair of black converse framed her feet, silver studs on the side that made Jack smirk. The Auburn haired man was watching her with interest almost, Green eyes watching her pick up the guitar and a stool from beside him. Jack and the man locked eyes and a blush appeared across the other's cheeks, Freckles standing out against the redness. Jack grinned at the man before turning to Sarah again as she spoke into the now hooked up mic.

"This is for my friend who bought me my favorite drink earlier. Cheers snowflake." Jack's cheeks heated up as she grinned at him and his head hit the table, her laugh ringing out into the chatter of the pub.

_My brother he's 5 foot 9 he's_

_not related but a dear friend of mine_

_theres a shadow out to get him _

_but that's fine_

_its not a crime_

Jack looked up as she sang, smiling at the words and at how true they were. His shadow was more than out to get him but hey, cant have everything. Freckles was watching him he noticed and he shot a grin in his direction, causing the other to blush again and raise his glass. Jack stood up and took his empty glass (when had it been emptied?) to the bar as freckle's phone rang. Sarah's guitar was playing still in the background, the chords she used seemed to lift his spirits alone.

_come on friend we'll have you over and_

_reminice of white cliffs of dover_

_the fair green fields made of clover _

_just remember, leave the rover_

"No Astrid.. No.. you... Listen to me! Im not coming Astrid. I'm done. No more. Just... Just leave me alone." Jack glanced to the side, noticing that freckles had hung up and downed the rest of his whisky. Jack smiled and nodded at the glass.

"Drinking that stuff surely cant be good for you." Freckles looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah well with the day i've had, can you blame me?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know the feeling mate." Freckles (as that was what Jack had named him. They suited him anyway.) sighed and looked at Becky. Jack caught her as she walked past though. "I'm paying for his becks. And same again for me please." Becky smiled and nodded, freckles ordering a bells whisky and Jack smiled at his choice.

_father son and holy ghost _

_we've never really been that close_

_but i'll pray for you_

_he'll make sure I do_

_just for you_

The drinks arrive and Freckles looked confused as becky walked off, green eyes darting to Jack's blue.

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying to make you feel better." freckles smiled and raised the glass, to which Jack mimicked. Taking a drink, Jack watched Sarah for a second as she played, a smile never leaving her face. This was what she loved. You could tell.

"So what's your name?" Jack jumped at the sound of Freckle's voice, white hair bouncing as his head shot toward the sound of the other's voice.

"Huh? Oh, Jack. I'm Jack. And yours?" Green eyes scrunched up in a smile and a tanned hand was held out.

"Harold, but everyone calls me Hiccup." Jack blinked as Sarah grinned at him before Blue eyes went to Hiccup. Pale skin met tanned and lips parted in a crooked smile that was rather (not) cute on Hiccup's face.

"Now why would they say that?"

_now time will start to bend and break but_

_we'll have to give what we can take _

_my friend cant you see_

_you were made for me_

Jack smiled as Hiccup spoke, taking a bar stool next to him as they chatted, comfortable in each other's presence. Hiccup spoke of how he loved to draw but anything else he was pretty much useless at (aside from blacksmithing, something that was rather unusual nowadays) and Jack spoke of how he was a primary school teacher, how being with kids was his idea of a great day but he always manages to mess things up if it didnt involve fun.

_you were made for me_

_you were made for me_

_oooooooooooooo_

The two men smiled at each other and Hiccup bought the next round for the two.

_you were made for me_

_made for me_

_made for me_

Phones were ignored, worries were forgotten and they spent the night smiling and laughing, telling jokes and past adventures. Sarah finished her song and walked past the two, Jack grabbed her hand and smiled at her, handing her a drink. "Thanks." She smiled and nodded at the two, taking the drink from Jack's pale hand and walking back to her friends where they sat and laughed, telling jokes.

Jack couldnt really tell anymore.

But the noise and the lights was perfect for him as he talked with Hiccup.

"Well Hic! It seems this is the start to a beautiful friendship." Hiccup smiled at the new nickname and nodded, auburn hair bouncing slightly as green eyes sparkled in the light of the bar.

"I do believe so Snowflake."

_you were made for me_

* * *

NAW

Tell me what you think :)

As soon as i have a working version of the song up, i'll link it on here so you can hear it

get a better idea for it :)

but yeah.. i enjoyed this.

Beer courtesy of Becka and John!

and of course, the cookies curtesy of me and the boys :)


	15. Greenday-21 Guns (Hacker pt2)

Greenday – 21 guns

Im intrigued as to where this is gonna go tbh.

I don't want it to run parallel with the SPY arc (which i think this makes sure it doesn't)

But as i said earlier: Train Wrecks.

Hopefully i'll have more of the Game AU up later...

not too sure :S

Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing he remembers. It's cold and dark. But there's a light, a small one, and it chases the darkness away and he's not so scared anymore. Blue eyes struggle open in the dimly lit room, everything blurry, no matter the amount of light that is filtered into the room and Jack struggles up onto his hands and knees, his arms feeling weak as his whole body shakes. His head feels filled with wool and the gentle dripping of water onto his head is not helping matters! Looking upwards, Jack finally gets his vision to clear and he groans as he realizes he's in a tower of some sorts. The walls are slick with algae and something that Jack would rather not identify thank you very much!

Hands touching the wall still, Jack looks around, Ice blue eyes searching for a way out when he spots a wooden Shepard's staff on this wooden platform that... was it moving? Jack looks down and kneels, hand still touching the wall to steady himself as he feels the wood shift and bend underneath him. Blue eyes peer through a gap in the sodden wood, only to widen when they see the murky black of water under him. Looking around once more, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness, the Agent notices a section of the platform that has broken away, the sharp edges of the wood looking unforgiving, adding to the foreboding feeling rising in Jack's chest. A loud screech of metal ricochets around the room (for that's all he could really call it other than a well) and makes the white-haired male look up. A body is shoved through the sudden light that appears and Jack shouts out as the body begins to fall, the sudden jarring of the wooden platform as the body hits the water causes him to stumble, the flash of tanned skin and auburn hair makes his heart stop and the agent kicks his shoes off before jumping in after it.

The water, though dark, was clean (something the agent was grateful for) so Jack was able to spot the body of his friend sinking slowly toward the bottom. Eyes were shut and the other's chest was bare, the water turning murky around him as bubbles escape Hiccup's mouth. Jack manages to catch up, swimming one of his favorite hobbies as a child, and pulls the smaller man against him. Kicking upwards, Jack's pale hand manages to rest against Hiccup's pulse, or rather, the feeble attempt of a pulse. Kicking harder, the surface so close yet so far, Jack presses his lips against the other's and breathes into him, pinching Hiccup's nose so the air didn't just escape. Black dots start to dance in the Agent's vision when finally they broke the surface. Grabbing onto the wooden platform, Jack manages to maneuver himself so he wont injure hiccup while pushing him onto the platform, the wood digs painfully into his back and sides as he finds some kind of leverage with his feet (once again he was grateful, it seemed that the non existent god he believed in was looking out for him. Maybe he'd start going to church.) and he pushes Hiccup up and onto the sodden wood. Blue eyes look around once more, the chill of the water starting to seep into the Agents skin, despite wearing more clothing than his smaller counterpart, and causing him to shiver.

As he turns back to the tanned male he freezes. The red covering Hiccup should never be there. Pulling himself up, Jack forgets that the wood is rotten and broken, a sharp pain in his right thigh a quick reminder and he glances down, noticing he's torn his pants and grazed his skin. Pale hands pull at the jacket that clung to the Agent like a second skin and the shirt was peeled off haphazardly. Seams were split and the white shirt was wrapped gingerly around the cuts that littered the green eyed male's torso. White linen grows steadily pink and Jack sits beside the Auburn haired man. Pale shaking hands touch his neck before white hair is laid against the freckled and bandaged chest. Silence rests upon the duo as the Agent holds his breath, breath leaving him suddenly and lips are pressed against the others yet again, forcing air into unwilling lungs. Cold hands press repeatedly against Hiccup's chest, a count of ten before air is pushed into the still man again. Another count of ten, then twenty before the brunette coughs, water is pushed from paling lips as Hiccup jerks, Jack rolling him gently to his side where the water flows freely and re joins the rest below. Green eyes eventually open and Jack has never been happier to see forest green in all his life. A hand tuns through white hair and it stands up on end, water dripping from the tips to run down his pale and bare chest.

"Hey Hic." Jack smiles at the exhausted other who's eyes slide shut. "Whoa hey hiccup!" a small smirk appears on Hiccup's face and Jack feels tension melt away.

"Too loud." Comes the raspy reply, voice weak and shaky from either over use or inhaling too much water. Jack sits properly, his black clad legs crossed in front of him as he pulls Hiccup's head onto his lap so the Computer Whiz could rest.

"Gave me quite the scare there Hic." The white-haired male smiles, hand playing with the small plait on the side of Hiccup's head. Green eyes open again and Jack realizes just how much the cold is affecting the other. "Cold?" Hiccup nods and Jack looks around. Everything was wet. There wasn't much that wasn't sodden with water but... "Here, wear this. It's cold now but it'll warm up, trust me." the Agent manages to get Hiccup to sit up and the sodden suit jacket is pulled around the tanned male. Jack hisses as the cold material touches his skin as he lays Hiccup against him, Arms wrapping around the shorter to conserve heat.

Minutes slip by as the two sit in silence before Hiccup groans. Jack looks down at him and places a hand against the other's forehead, only to pull it back.

"Jesus Hic, when I said warm up I didn't mean that much!" a weak chuckle comes from below and Jack looks down, worried. "Hey, you feeling alright?" Hiccup shifts, a pained gasp making its way from his mouth before he smiles, his head falls into the nape of jack's neck and the Agent can feel the heat radiating off him.

"oh you know, been better." Jack grins at this and places his cold, pale hand against Hiccup's exposed neck. The auburn haired man's eyes slide shut and gently presses against the hand, seemingly trying to absorb the chill in jack's skin. The Agent smiles and looks up as the metal screech is heard again and a rope is thrown down. Hiccup's eyes open again and look wearily at the rope, as if it were to come alive and eat them at any given moment. Jack, however, looks at the rope with interest when a head pops over the edge of the light above.

"Frost. Come here, we've found 'im!" A male voice, gruff and clear with authority echos around them and Jack smiles, gently resting Hiccup against the wall before standing.

"I wont be long Hic. I promise. As soon as I find some decent wood and another rope, we'll have you out." he smiles at the green eyed man who feels uneasy about the head above. A tinge of familiarity sparks in his mind but he cant remember much after the gas in the room. He nods though and smiles back.

"Hurry." the Agent nods and grasps the rope, muscles flexing as he climbs, using the wall as leverage and as he climbs over the top, a loud thud echos around the room and Hiccup realizes where he'd heard the voice before.

Green eyes shift upwards as he sends a prayer to the gods that Jack gets no worse than he before they roll back and Hiccup slides into a fever induced unconsciousness, alone in the dark as the metal screech fills the room and boisterous laughing is left echoing like a bad omen, the sound of dragging and footsteps confirming that Someone wasn't conscious for the journey.


	16. John butler trio- Oceans (spy arc pt3)

(John butler trio - oceans)

Just so you know, this doesn't last the whole 13 minutes :')

far too long for a song really (Don't tell meatloaf)

but I think it's a nice change from the sheer modern action that happens.

Depending on how fast you read, it fits.

If your like me, by nearly 6 minutes it finishes, if you take longer, it still fits... sorta.

Have fun!

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blue eyes opened to see white. At first a shot of panic ran through him until white hair was ruffled by a blob of red and white.

"Da, your awake." Jack groaned as he put a pale hand on his head, a migraine starting up as he struggled upright. Pain shot through his side as he winced and his hand went to his chest. Bandages were wrapped around his bare chest and the blue eyed agent looked at the Russian who stood beside the bed.

"What happened?" his voice was raspy and dry and jack shakily pulled out the catheter. A large hand rested gently on jacks shoulder and white hair ruffled slightly in the gentle breeze from the open window, the cold air soothing to Jack's burning skin.

"You passed out. Other agent got you." Norths voice made jack scowl and struggle out of the covers that were wrapped around him. Jack stood up and grabbed his white tee that was folded on the chair beside the bed.

"Where's Hic- uh.. agent Haddock?" Jack gingerly pulled the white tee over his chest and turned to look at north, white hair on end from pulling the shirt over his head. North sighed and gestured with his hand toward the door.

"He is safe. He is resting, there was large bump on head. Jack, he may have memory problems." Jack froze and blue eyes stared at the door before reaching for his brown pants.

"Well I'll just have to help him remember. There's no way he can forget me. I mean.. we practically work together anyway! Did you ever find out about how we met?" The large Russian shook his head and Jack grinned, sitting on the bed to pull his pants on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Frost covered the ground, snow mounds surrounded the frozen lake and bare feet were set apart on the cold, smooth surface. The cold bit at the bare toes yet the owner of the appendages didn't seem to be bothered. Brown eyes darted around, pale hands gripped at the staff at his side, brown hair ruffled in the unforgiving winter breeze. The circle of trees around him made the figure nervous and fear shot through him as he heard twigs snap in various places, his attacker circling him it seemed. He didn't know what he'd done to warrant being hunted but all he knew was that tonight, he wasn't going home. Tonight he wasn't going to tell his beloved pet budgie goodnight. He wasn't going to his sisters funeral tomorrow. He wasn't going to the wake and he'd never be able to tell her he was sorry. _

_Brown eyes looked down and tears pricked at the edges as a shot of black was spotted beside him in the trees. Brown hair whipped across his face as a flash of blue was spotted from the other side, there was two!_

_Brown eyes widened as a figure was suddenly in front of him. Brown hair short and hung loosely around his neck. Black pants clung to his legs and brown boots gripped the cold hard ice. A green blade was out in the right hand while a sleek black gun was in the left. The brown eyed boy, for that's all he really was, a boy of barely 16, whimpered and tried to take a step back and slipped, falling backward, his brown cloak flying around him as his head hit the ice. The brunette turned slightly to look at him, green eyes strangely comforting in the startling black of the sky and white of the snow. As the world began to blur to the brown eyed boy, he noticed his attacker step out of the trees. A tall girl of around 19 held a white knife in her hand, it looked more of a long tooth than a knife but the downed boy wasn't going to argue with it. The staff in his hand was suddenly in front of him, a tanned hand holding onto the G shaped head, green eyes looking into brown as a crooked smile was flashed at him before the shorter male turned back toward the woman._

"_Back off Katherine. You and I both know that this isn't part of the deal." the green eyed boy said. He looked around 13, barely old enough to be in high school, never mind knowing how to shoot a gun._

"_Piss off haddock. You know I cant allow witnesses." Haddock scowled and gripped his gun tighter it seemed._

"_You know I cant allow this." Katherine grinned, yellow eyes glinting in the darkness, madness seemed to radiate off her. _

"_Then I'd love to see you try to stop me dragon boy." She darted forward and Haddock frowned, a scowl on his face as he blocked her slashes, his foot kicked out and she cried out, black hair coming loose of it's tight bun, the hair framing her gaunt face. "Damn. You kick like a mule. Wonder if that's from your poor mothers side. You know she kicked as I slit her throat too. She cried and begged and screamed. Lets see if you'll do the same." Haddock had frozen and dropped the gun as he was kicked in the chest by Katherine, the brown eyed boy breathing heavily as they fought, terror gripped him as he struggled over to the gun and gripped it. He pointed it shakily at his attacker and glared, trying to cover his terror. Katherine turned as Haddock hit a rock, a sickening crunch made the brunette wince before grinning at the woman's expression of surprise._

"_Aw, looks like the little lamb grew a pair of balls. Tell me Jack, do you have the balls to pull the trigger?" Jack's eyes widened and Katherine laughed. "Oh yes, I know your name." a black boot took a step toward the shaking boy and jack took a step back. "I know your mother and your father. Your sister particularly well. Drowned wasn't it? Too cold for her pretty little head to cope." the smirk on Katherine's face made Jack's blood boil. "Oh the fun we had with her. What was her name? Emily? Erris?"_

"_Pippa." Jack snarled out, surprised at how strong his voice was after running and being attacked. "Her name was Pippa. And you have no RIGHT to speak of her!" Jack shouted and pulled the trigger._

_Click._

_He pulled again._

_Click._

_No nono no no!_

_Jack's eyes darted from the gun to the woman in front of him as he started to panic again. The snarl that was on her face made him queasy and he blinked as a familiar feeling made it's self known._

"_Any last words kid?" Jack nodded, his face scrunching up as he fiddled with the gun, there was a switch, was that right? He flicked the switch as his head jerked forward as he sneezed, the bang startled him and he fell backwards as a loud crack was heard and a short scream before a splash caused Jack to look up. _

_Katherine was gone._

_So that was a plus._

_But where-_

_the hole in the ice made jack blink before sniffing and sneezing again. A quiet chuckle reached his ears and Jack looked over to where Haddock was, only to find the boy sat giggling to himself._

"_You- ahhahaha! That was brilliant!" Jack smiled before sneezing again, causing the other to laugh harder._

"_Uh.. thanks?" Jack said and watched as the other walked over to him and took the gun from him._

"_that is by far, the best thing I've ever seen doing this. Death by sneeze!" the boy laughed again and held out his hand to help jack up. The boys made their way from the lake and back toward town, the Shepard's crook helping jack walk. He couldn't feel his legs and his head felt light._

"_So who are you?" Jack asked, his voice sounding under water almost._

"_My name's Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." Jack blinked, his vision blurry. "And yours?"_

"_Jackson. Jackson Overland."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack took a sip of his water, his throat dry and cracked from telling his story. North stared at him.

"You killed her by sneezing?" Jack laughed, wincing at the pain in his ribs before nodding.

"Yup, haven't seen her since. Turns out she was with the Guardians a long time ago but she went rouge or something. Everything's classified when it comes to her." North nodded before standing up.

"Get some sleep friend. You need it." Jack smirked and looked out the window to the winter landscape below. "And Jack?" Blue eyes looked at the Russian. "Thank you. You never share about self. This.. Tis nice no?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks North for this." The Russian nodded and Jack looked back out the window, smiling to himself.

He was sick for weeks after meeting Hiccup. But the Auburn haired boy had helped him.

Now he was going to repay the favour.


End file.
